


FFXV Fic Collection

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All my ficlets from tumblr, Each prompt inside the chapters, Other, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, here now because Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 21,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: All my tumblr prompted ficlets.If any warnings are needed they will be inside on the correct chapters.





	1. Magic: Cor

**Author's Note:**

> Magic Cor

Cor turned his head at the flicker of gold in his vision. **  
**

He didn’t know what it was that he saw, but out in the distance over the sea, was something gold. Something that looked like it was moving, ever so slightly. He squinted at it, frowning.

“What are you looking at, Cor?” Called Prince Regis. The man moved away from the campsite, going to Cor’s side. Cor glanced at him, before looking out over the horizon again.

“The gold.” His voice was quiet, but easily heard over the sound of the sea.

Regis tilted his head. “Gold?” There was a question in his voice, but he looked.

They stood side by side, Regis taking a step closer to the cliff edge. “That’s the Wall.” Regis eventually spoke, “ it should not be this close to here.”

It seemed to get more gold, and Cor frowned harder. “It’s coming closer?” Every moment he could see it in more detail.

Regis paused. “It… is.”

There was no words to speak about the horror they both felt then. Was King Mors dead? Had something happened? They could only watch as the thing that kept Lucis free of daemons and free of Niflheim’s attacks came closer.

The Wall was both rippling and flashing with the light. It was the power of the Crystal protecting them, and the strength of the King.

It was not meant to move.

Cor took a step closer to Regis as it began to loom over them. He could see the curve of it now, and Cor’s fingers itched for the need to defend Regis. But honestly - was there a way to defend against this?

The others hadn’t noticed the horror yet, and they didn’t have the words to tell them. Was there even enough time to tell them anything at the speed the Wall was moving?

The Wall was closer, and closer still, until for a second it was almost close enough to touch. And touch them it did - it passed straight through them. There was flashing lights in his eyes, the Wall too bright, blinding him. The magic tingled on his skin, falling inside the armiger Regis had gifted him with. It felt like - too much was the only way to describe it. Too much.

He was distracted when Regis cried out, falling to his knees. Cor did the same, putting a gentle hand on Regis’ back as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

That was a mistake.

Regis’ magic and Mors’ magic were fizzing around Regis, drowning him in power. Cor’s hand twitched as a bright spark of blue - if he was being inaccurate he would call it lightning - struck him. That hurt, and he closed his eyes for a beat as his nerves burned. But still, he ignored it and checked up on his Prince.

“Your highness?” He asked. “Your highness, what’s wrong?”

Regis’ teeth were clenched as he hissed, “too much magic.” Did it try to sink inside him as it did for Cor?

There was nothing Cor could do for this other than wait it out. The muscles in his hand twitched, and it felt like the magic that was gifted to him was burning him. The armiger he could use felt too bright, too big. Too much.

He turned his head to look at the others, only to see them running to him.

“The Wall is gone,” Clarus yelled, “What’s wrong with Regis?” He knelt by Regis as soon as he was close enough, and he pressed his hands on both Regis’ shoulders.

“Too much magic.” Cor repeated.

Weskham swore. Cor could only guess what it meant to them, seeing that they knew much more about the Crystal’s magic than he did.

Clarus picked up the Prince in his arms, running towards the campsite. He followed him, running just behind him.

Regis was laid inside the tent. His eyes were clenched shut in pain, and he groaned as he was jolted.

The magic inside him was still fizzing, bubbling, but Regis was more important. Cor sat by his Prince with the others, focusing only on him.

It didn’t take long for Regis to be mostly fine again.

He sat up, hand pressed to his head. “We need to call King Mors,” Regis muttered. He lifted his head and looked at everyone, his eyes stopping on Cor. “What happened to your eyes?”

Everyone turned to him.

Clarus scowled in worry. He leaned forward, looking even closer. “They’re blue now. A… weird blue.”

Cor’s eyes darted around at them. He squinted until Wesk handed over a hand mirror. Cor looked down into it, and frowned.

His brown eyes were now the shade of the magic spark that he saw - blue.

Ice blue.


	2. Magic: Cor part 2

Cor’s eyes remained blue. **  
**

The magic that was spilt inside of him beat to the sound of a heartbeat that wasn’t his own. He could lay down and listen to it, seeing blue sparks of light when he closed his eyes. Sometimes, it even moved as he fought, like it was trying to get out of him.

He didn’t truly understand what it was until he did the thing that he regretted for the rest of his life.

When, in his arrogance, he challenged the Blademaster.

The Tempering Grounds throbbed with magic. It wasn’t the same - but it was similar. It was on the tip of his tongue, in the corner of his eye, a whisper that was just too quiet. It was so, so, familiar.

Cor drew his sword and his courage to him, and fought the being that would defeat him.

Gilgamesh, too, was familiar. Like someone he knew, but not really. He could see when Gilgamesh was going to attack, where and how, but Gilgamesh could do the same to him. They were like broken mirrors of each other, and Cor bared his teeth.

Cor lost. But. But -

When the Blademaster walked forward, most likely to kill him, Cor hissed and snarled and his soul bit into the magic inside of him and pulled. It came crackling out, hitting Gilgamesh enough to stagger him, enough for Cor to move his shaky body and stand to die on his feet.

Gilgamesh did not attack him again. He just stood tall and raised his (only) hand to his face and took off his mask. They had the same eyes.

Cor frowned.

“Young man,” the voice rang around the area and drowned his ears in it. It wasn’t human, but it could have been, once. “You have been chosen for a duty.”

“What duty?” Cor had to ask. The only duties he had were the ones he had picked himself, as Crownguard.

Gilgamesh didn’t answer, and he walked forward, blade still in hand. Somehow, he knew that the being wouldn’t fight him now. The Blademaster reached out a placed a heavy hand on top of Cor’s head. Cor frowned harder, but then -

He knew.

“Oh.” He said then, to himself, to his duty-honour-chosen brother. “I will do it.” There was no rejection, no hesitance. “Tell me how.”

The words tasted ice-blue.

Cor walked out of the Tempering Grounds a little older, a little different. Named ‘Cor the Immortal.’

Clarus made him swear to never go back.

Cor lied.


	3. Annoyance: Luche, Noctis

Luche was his friend. Arrogant and annoying, yeah, sometimes. But his friend. He tried to be the best ‘vice-captain’ he could be (even thought he wasn’t officially vice-captain) and he did his duties well. **  
**

That was why it was probably the most surprising when he started to run his mouth - in front of the Prince, no less. While they were meant to be silently guarding him, and he already looked pissed off.

“Your Highness,” Luche said, “do you anything,” there was a too long pause, “to help the government?”

Nyx watches the Prince side-eye Luche, blank faced and regal. A frown heavy on his forehead.

“Some things.” The Prince answered him.

“Not much?” There was a half-hidden sneer behind Luche’s words, and if Nyx could hear it, the Prince most likely could.

Nyx had to hold himself tight, so he didn’t hiss at Luche to shut up. It might make things worse.

Prince Noctis turned to face Luche then, eyes boring into him so deeply that Nyx could feel it. He was obviously - displeased - and Nyx wondered why Luche was making his life harder. Didn’t he know that the Prince could make his life hell with a few words on the right places? But Luche only digged himself deeper into the pit.

“I’ve heard you don’t wish to be King - too much work for you?”

The Prince’s expression changed. The look in his eyes deepened to true anger, and Nyx swallowed as he watched Prince Noctis glare.

“Excuse me?” The words seemed much more Royal than the other words he had said, and Nyx wondered if hitting Luche would be the best idea here.

“You’d rather the King work himself to the death than take the throne, because it would be too much work for you.”

And Nyx thought he was worried about Luche getting in trouble - no, he needed to be more worried about Luche getting murdered by the Crown Prince, apparently.

Prince Noctis’, eyes burnt with fury. He took one step toward Luche - and Luche instantly gave ground. All of a sudden, the Glaive seemed that he had finally noticed he was cutting his own throat with his own weapon.

“I,” the Prince bit out, scowling, “do not wish to be King, because that usually means that the previous King is dead.” He paused, spinning on his heels, before quickly striding away. His two Glaive guards had to jog to catch up.

Nyx - he had never thought about it that way. People talked about how the Prince might be, or do, as King, but he’d never put it together that it meant King Regis must have been dead. One sentence, and his worldview of the Prince had completely changed.

Luche looked like he’d been slapped by a fish. It looked like his brain had been doing the same thing as Nyx’s - but that he had tried rejecting it.

Behind the Prince’s back, where he couldn’t see, Nyx elbowed Luche sharply in the stomach. He was going to kill him later, that was sure.

They kept walking, and it wasn’t long until Prince Noctis had walked through the doors, to which Drautos awaited. He nodded at the Prince, asking the usual question:

“Is the Glaives’ work done to your satisfaction?”

And the Prince - paused. He tilted his head up, likely to look Drautos in his eyes, and gestured at Luche.

“I don’t want him on my guard again.”

The captain raised his eyebrows, confused. It never usually was Luche that was the problem.

“May I ask why?” Drautos asked the Prince, and the Prince quickly shook his head.

“You may not.” He glared, focusing slightly behind Drautos. He nodded to the Captain, and walked away. The sound of his shoes clicked on the tiles.

Nyx was left there, and so was Luche. For once, Drautos didn’t even look at him, because he wasn’t the one in trouble.

The Captain hissed, annoyance heavy in his voice, snarling, “what did you do?” He didn’t even need to list out the dangers of angering the royal family

Luche looked at his hands and swallowed.


	4. Dragons: ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dragons, and the secrets they keep

Glittering scales on ankles, hidden beneath trousers or long skirts. Nails, carefully kept filed down, hands moving through the air like they aren't as sharp as razors. Large canines and plates full of meat, the lack of liking to vegetables just another family thing.

Joining the Crownsguard, your teeth ache.

Joining the Kingsglaive, your skin feels harder.

They are the beloved people of Bahamut, or they were, once.

The royal family’s pupils were always a little pointed, weren't they?

No one knows about the scales dusting Cor’s shoulder, how his already sharp teeth sharpened, how the long years with the Lucian Kings _changed_ him.

How he can let out a growl that can even scare away a Zu.

How in the nights his back aches and it's like something is trying to get out.

Long, long, years attached to the King’s - the _Kings’_ \- magics have an effect. Cor bares his teeth and dives into the battle.

He doesn't mind the changes. He's perfectly human after all - nothing can change _that._ Probably. Maybe.

Does it really matter if he's not?


	5. Warm: Cor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Far away from the cold night air.

The room was stuffy. The back of his neck prickled with sweat and he was still, looking at the sleeping boy on the bed. He sagged into uncomfortable chair, before reaching over and wetting the flannel on the boy’s head again. The cold water run down his arm and dripped onto his trousers.

Cor sighed.

The Prince was ill, and where there were now, there was no chance of help from anybody. Cor had little medical skills, and none for illnesses. He wished that he learned, but it was too late now. The boy was flushed and had been unconscious for too long, and he had no idea when the backup he had called would come.

His jacket hung on the chair he was sitting on, and it bunched up annoyingly into his back, digging at him. Cor didn’t bother to move. His feet ached from the walking he had done, but he couldn’t take his boots off.

He shivered, even in the stuffiness of the room, and leaned forward to rest his head in his hands. A cool draft whistled from the window - he could only hear it because of the deafening silence. Cor would rather be outside, but he couldn’t leave the Prince, not now. He looked over at the boy, fingers twitching - and no one to defend him from.

Cor bowed his head and waited.


	6. God: Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Dragon God...

Noctis snarled, voice vicious and low. “Did you really think you could get away with this?”

Bahamut stood only two inches or so taller than him, shrunken down to the size of a human. Or was it Noctis that was the size of an Astral? He growled, sharp teeth bared. “I did what was needed.”

Both of them were dirty, Noctis’ suit was ripped, Bahamut’s armour in pieces, dented and scratched. Bahamut was in the worst shape. His mask lay shattered on the floor, his face exposed, long tangled hair tumbling over his shoulders. A cut on his face dripped with Godly blood.

“No,” Noctis shook his head. “You did what you wished to do, what you wanted - for better or for worse.” He took a step forward, hand holding his sword tightly. “You have caused so much pain.”

Bahamut flared his damaged sword-wings, “There was nothing else I could have done!”

Noctis scoffed. “There was. There _always_ was. But that would be too much effort for you, wouldn’t it?” He walked forward then, eyes steadily looking into Bahamut’s identical ones. “You didn’t care much about the humans, did you-” His voice growled low, and he spat out the words- “Brother?”

Bahamut’s hair colour was the same as his, and when he shook his head it tangled even more. “I did what I needed to,” he said again, denying his own role.

But there was no mercy from his fellow Astral. “You’re a liar,” Noctis sternly told him, “and liars get caught.”


	7. Anger: Regis & Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: paparazzi managed to get few photos of Noctis and Regis’s private time together and published it with unsavoury article that accused the King and the Prince were involved in forbidden relationship.

A lot of things made Regis angry. Most of the time he held it in, acted like a King should, and smiled over clenched teeth.

This? This made Regis _furious._

“They said _what?”_ Regis hissed. “Why?”

There was no way it was ‘concern’ or ‘disgust’ like the article tried to show. Was it Niflheim? Someone disgruntled with the crown? Articles had to be passed by several people, all of them allowing it to be published.

“A quick investigation showed that the main editor hates that you’ve allowed immigrants into the city. The others have not been looked at in enough detail yet. The lawyers and the PR people have already been deployed. Scientia has asked if the Prince should come to the Citadel.” Clarus informed him of everything, his face pulled down into a frown. Gladiolus was not standing by his side like he normally would be at this time - he likely had already gone to Noctis.

“No, but tell him he should not leave his apartment.” Regis tapped the arm of his throne, fingers twitching with restrained anger.

He sat quietly, an expression of half-hidden anger written on his face. The staff bustled around the room, many careful not to look at their King. Clarus pressed a hand on his shoulder every now and then to remind Regis to breathe.

The head of that newspaper and some of his workers came to the Citadel that morning. The CEO had his shoulders draw up tight, biting his lip as he bowed to the throne. Behind him, the works - the writer, the editors - were pale. The photographer that took the picture was standing just off to the side, eyes wide. Crownsguards stood by them, hands on their weapons. Clarus sneered at them, angry for both Noctis and Regis

“Your Majesty, I-”

“Quiet!” Regis barked. The CEO ducked his head down. His staff swallowed nervously, exchanging looks with each other. “I do not believe you _realise_ just what you have done. You will be fined the full amount I can do - if you even have a business left, I will make its work harder. You,” he growled, staring at the writer, who looked like a deer in headlights. “Will never have a job in writing or newspapers ever again.”

Regis stood up, the Ring of the Lucii crackling with his anger. “And _you_ ,” the photographer tried to take a step back but was blocked by the Crownsguard, “you _knowingly_ broke several privacy laws, several trespassing laws. You tried to get away from you actions by selling the photos anonymously. You were angry at the Crown and tried to take revenge on it,” Regis’ voice then went to a lightness that even made the Crownsguard flinch.

Clarus was prepared to the possibility that he might need to stop his King from lunging at them. He’d known Regis for years and the only time he’d bring out _that_ voice, violence followed.

**_“And you thought you could get away with it.”_ **


	8. War: Regis & Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU, King Mors still alive and he’s the one maintaining the wall and provides the Glaives their magic. Prince Regis is a General who led the army against the Imperial. Prince Noctis is a freshman in high school, who constantly worry about his dad’s well-being in the frontline.

It was a fact - probably a bad one - that there had never been three generations of Lucis Caelums alive at once before. At most it usually was just the King and the Heir. This time, King Mors had his son young, and Regis had _his_ son young.

Now, people just thought that Regis would either have a short reign or not one at all, him dying in battle before he could get the throne.

Having a member of royalty fighting was a good thing for most. It called for the people loyal to Lucis to fight, and the Armiger was the most powerful weapon they had, felling even the biggest daemons Niflheim had.

But every time his dad came back from the front he was a little quieter, a little more scarred and bruised. Regis didn’t like hurting people, and he didn’t like the war - he looked sadder every time battle was the only option.

Noctis had a long ragged scar covering his back, and it ached sometimes. Regis had a lot of little ones. One curving around his arm, several splattered on his ankles, and a large one wrapping around his side.

Regis didn’t need help on the mission that caused the scar on his arm. It was just a lucky shot, and a potion healed it up quickly. His dad had even laughed about it, a smile in his eyes and on his face.

The scars on his ankles were caused by something worse. Shards of exploding metal needing to be dug out with tweezers in a muddy house. Cor had done that, the` little bit of medical training he had enough for him to help. The broken arm Regis had didn’t leave a scar.

The scar on his dad’s side was the worst one. Potions weren’t enough, and he had to be taken to hospital. Clarus had called the Citadel, fearing that he wouldn’t make it. The scar was bigger the Noctis’ two hands together, and he knew it still hurt Regis when it rained.

When would this war end?

Noctis hated the idea of his dad dying slowly, inch by inch, keeping the Wall up. He didn’t want to see his eyes tire and his hands shake as the Ring took everything from him. But he didn’t want to have a phone call that the Nifs had finally managed to murder Regis or worse - capture him.

There weren’t any winning options here.


	9. Twins: Regis & Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Regis and Noctis reborn in the distant future as fraternal twin brothers with their past memories intact and still treated each other as father and son rather than brothers, confusing everyone around them.

It was a shock when she found out she was going to have twins. When they arrived, she looked at them, and then at her wife and bit her lip.

“They - I thought of names, but… They look like something else. Not a Weskham or a Mors.”

Her wife shook her head. “No - what about… the names of the old Kings?”

“The Kings? They’re very popular names, thought.”

“Yeah, that’s true - but look at him. Doesn’t he look like a Noctis?”

“The Dawn King’s name is very heavy for such a little baby, but it does suit him.” She laughed. “If he’s named after a King, how about his older brother is Regis, then?”

“I think those names would do fine.”

\---

She raised her eyebrow as she looked out of her window. Her two sons were just lying on the backyard lawn, Noctis’ arms around Regis’ neck. The older boy never complained about how loving his little brother was, and that always made her smile.

Now, as she watched Regis kiss Noctis’ forehead with a little smile on chubby cheeks, she wondered.

\--

Regis never really came to them with problem. When he did, he always had well thought out reasoning and a way to solve them. He adored his brother, always getting him food when he was hungry, or running to him when anything was wrong. He was always so gentle with Noctis, and Noctis always went to Regis first if he wanted something, never his parents.

Noctis loved Regis above anything else. If they were ever separated as babies, he screamed the house down until Regis came back and latched onto him again. He held his brother’s hand and always turned to check the other was there if he was too quiet.

\---

“I’m taller than you.”

“For the first time, Noctis. Only took - what? Three hundred years.”

“You’re still older, but only five minutes. It’s weird.”

“It would be weirder if you were older than me, my dear.” His voice always had a lilted when he said phrases like ‘my dear’, like he had an accent when he said them. But he’d always lived in Niflhel, and no accents existed like that, not anymore.


	10. Pacific rim: Regis & Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pacific Rim AU: Noct and Regis are Drift Partners.

The Caelum was a beautiful mech. Part of the Royal type, it was the only one made for Lucis. Noctis and Regis were it’s pilots.

Major General Regis was one of the highest ranked people in the military, and his only son Noctis had been rising up through the ranks too. The two men were the best pilots in the country.

This is why it was such a shock when the largest daemon they had ever seen managed to down them, Noctis forced pilot _just by himself._ Regis lost his arm, but he lived. Noctis - Noctis slept. And he kept on sleeping, and sleeping.

Piloting the mech by himself had put him into a coma.


	11. Horror: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Freddy Kruger was a daemon that had been tormenting Noctis in his dream every night. Carbuncle came to the rescue.
> 
> ...I've forgotten who Freddy Kruger is, it's been five months since I wrote this.

Noctis wanted to scream, to cry, to yell but he couldn’t move. _He couldn’t move_ , and the man - was it a man? - kept coming closer and closer. It was worse than the Marilith, dripping black goo from the cracks it had on it’s face, sharp teeth grinning.

He knew here, there was no dad to save him, no Crownsguard to look after him. He was alone, with that man - daemon, thing - coming to get him. Somehow, Noctis knew that to the daemon, killing children was the best part. It’s eyes glowed with evil, and Noctis’ hands shook.

“No-” He cried, finally breaking free of the thing that keep him frozen- “No. No. NO. _NO.”_ His voice rose to a shriek and he stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor.

There was a growl, a snarl, and a red glow.

The daemon cried out, the red light burning it’s skin, and it moved away from him. Noctis shook, watching as Carbuncle, puffed up twice his normal size, charged at the daemon. He didn’t realise the small messenger could make such ominous noises. Or that he could be _angry_.

“It’s okay Noct!” Carbuncle said, “I’ll protect you!”


	12. Cetra: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: XV with VII element: Aulea’s was a Cetra of Eos, she can hear and communicate with the planet and use magic that aren’t tie to the Crystal. Naturally, she passes these abilities to Noctis. However, because she dies of childbirth, there’s nobody to teach Noctis how to master his Cetra’s abilities, so he can’t do nothing but listen to the planet crying in pain from the blight that infect it.

When Noctis looked at the man at Galdin he almost threw up. Eos cried out at every step the man took, the ground screamed and died a little underneath his feet. Noctis held his ground, and tried to look at the man, and tried to ignore how blight dripped off his skin, poured out of his eyes, dribbled from his mouth.

-

When he heard the man’s name, Eos screamed to him that it was fake. That ‘Izunia’ wasn’t his name at all. (It whispered that Ardyn was a Lucis Caelum like he was, that he was family and _save him save himsavehimsavehim-)_

Noctis swallowed and hoped he wasn’t staring.

-

When Ardyn approached Luna, he felt it. Luna was a beacon of light, and Eos sighed as she helped people, and smiled when blight was eased, even if it was just a little bit. Having the darkness approach her felt uncomfortable.

When Ardyn stabbed her the planet screamed.

The light flickered and died, swallowed by the darkness.

-

He didn’t get Ardyn and Prompto mixed up, how could he? One stank of evil and Prompto didn’t.

Prompto still fell off the train.

-

Ardyn was good at hurting people with words, but that was nothing compared to his presence. Ardyn talking to him over the speaker was a blessing in comparison.

-

It hurt when the light of the Crystal and the darkness of Ardyn touched each other

\--

_You must save him YoU mUSt SavE HIm **YOU MUST SAVE HIM**_

The Gods don’t make mistakes.

**_ YOU _ **

But, really,

**_ MUST _ **

Is there anything else to call it?

**_ SAVE _ **

He’s the last surviving member of your family.

_** HIM ** _

\--

Eos breathes a sigh of relief as Ardyn shatters into pieces, the blight going all at once.

Noctis breathes, and then _becomes-_


	13. Clone: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: AU, Noctis died at the hands of Marilith, but the Imperial managed to gain a sample of his DNA and cloned him. The clone slowly received the memories of his original, especially of King Regis, prompting him to run away from his painful life in the lab to find his ‘father’.

“Niflheim must have captured him - how do you think he escaped?” Clarus looked into the one way window and watched Noctis colour in the colouring books, frowning hard as he tried to get it inside of lines.

“We need to ask what they have _done_ to him, first.” Regis said. There was hope in his eyes and in his walk. Clarus had never been so relieved when the Glaives had found the Prince after a month.

Regis hadn’t been the same after Noctis had gone missing. Everyone had known it, but only he and Cor were there to see behind the scenes as Regis begged the Crystal for help and cried as it was silent.

When Noctis moved, they could see the new scars, the needle marks on him. Clarus’ inside had twisted up in worry and anger a long time ago, but Regis - Regis’ eyes flickered with purple and the air tasted of magic.

“Where’s dad?” They heard Noctis ask the nurse.

“The King is just checking to make sure everything is safe before he comes for you.” The nurse - one of the best paediatric nurses in Insomnia - smiled softly at him. Clarus watched as she glanced down at the new scars and frowned when Noctis wasn’t looking at her.

“Insomnia is better than over there.” Noctis said, head down as he coloured.

The nurse tilted her head. The doctors outside of the room, listening in, had their pens at the ready - they _really_ needed to know what Noctis had gone through before they could make it better. “Why?”

“Because no one is screaming.”

Regis buried his head in his hands.


	14. Knife: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Noctis woke up from a trance, holding a bloody knife with its blade sheathed inside his father’s stomach.

“No.” Noctis breathed. “No - no, no.” There was blood everywhere, on his hands, on the body, _on the knife -_

“Dad- dad please-” he begged, tears streaming down his face. The walls seemed to close in and all of a sudden he couldn’t _breathe._

“Oh Noct-” _purred_ a voice in his ear. “He’s already dead. You couldn’t have killed him. But he sacrificed a city for you, he _died_ _for you_ , and isn’t that about the same thing?” A cold hand was on his shoulder and he dropped the knife. His knees felt weak and he fell too.

“I wonder if his last thoughts were about you doing your duty. You’re not doing very well at that, are you? Your fiancée is already dead, after all.”


	15. Video Games: Regis & Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Noctis teach Regis on how to play King’s Knight.

“You've got to choose your username first,” Noctis said. He leaned on Regis, head on Regis’ shoulder, peering at what he was doing.

“What is yours?” Regis asked, giving his son a slight smile.

Noctis paused. “Prompto dared me.”

“Noct.” His voice was full of exasperation.

Noctis scrunched up his face. “…sleepyprince.” Regis laughed, and Noctis couldn't help but smile too. “Dad, it's not that funny.”

“It's very apt.” He tapped the back of his nail onto the phone screen. “What should mine be?”

“RegalKing?” Noct suggested.

“KingReggie?” Yelled Clarus from the other room.

“Hmm.” Was all Regis said. Then he smirked, and began typing something in.

Noctis flushed. “KingDad?”

It wasn't taken, and the game started to load. Regis squeezed Noct’s shoulder. “It's true.”

His son grumbled but still looked pleased. “Okay, now first, you fight the goblins.”

King Regis got the hang of it very quickly, and soon he was already level five, smiling happily. Noctis had gotten his phone out, too. They'd both moved, Regis laying across the sofa with his feet up and the other end and Noctis practically laying on top of him.

“How come you’re so good at this, dad?” Noctis asked.

“They did have video games when I was younger - I just haven't played them in a long while.” He shrugged a little. “I caught some off duty guards playing it, and I knew you played King’s Knight too, so I wanted to give it a try.” He smirked. “I'll beat you soon.”

Noctis squinted at him, then poked his dad’s side challengingly. “Good luck with that, _dad.“_


	16. Family: Regis & Nyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Regis adopted Nyx.

Regis dived for, and scooped up the small Galadhan child that was in the way of a behemoth. The child wrapped his arms around Regis’ neck as he ran, and Regis could feel him shivering.

“It's okay now,” he soothed, trying to spot where Clarus and Cor had gone, “I've got you.” The boy didn't say a word.

Regis went through the trees and found his guards, both of them spinning to look at him. “Behemoth!” He warned and kept on running, holding to the boy tight.

He made it back to the Regalia and crouched down on the grassy floor, patting the boy on the back. “My friends will deal with it. Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asked.

The boy shook his head. “I'm fine.” He said with a small voice.

Regis breathed in relief. “That's good. What you're name? I'm Reg.”

“Nyx.” Nyx had kept hold of his hand, and was now peering up at him with wary eyes.

“Do you know where your family is?” Regis asked. He hoped that the child wasn't one of the newly created orphans - Niflheim had devastated Galadh. There was a lot more orphans than anyone was comfortable with. His heart sunk when Nyx shook his head.

“I lost them - I don't know where they are.”

“We’ll try to find them,” Regis assured.

“Reg?” Clarus called.

“We’re by the Regalia!”

Nyx tilted his head at the large tattooed man and the younger, slimmer man as they walked out into the clearing.

Cor raised his eyebrows as he looked at the boy, but shook his head and asked, “are we going to the nearest outposts?”

Regis nodded, and stood up smoothly, Nyx still latched onto his hands. “Yes - we need to find this young ones’ family.”

Cor nodded, accepting it straight away and headed to the driver’s seat, opening the door. Clarus took the other front seat for once, glancing back at Regis. Regis opened up the car door and watched as Nyx scrambled inside of it, moving to the other side so that Reg could enter from the same door.

“Thank you,” he said, chuckling.

The engine started and Regis relaxed into the seat until he felt a little hand tugging on his sleeve. “Yes?” He asked, kindly.

Nyx frowned. “Are you a Crownsguard?”

Regis smiled, “why would you think that?”

“You're dressed in all black and only the Crownsguard and royalty can do that.”

Regis nodded. “That is true.”

“And the King is mean to be scary, because he's the King. You're not scary.”

“Thank you,” Regis said, eyes twinkling. “I'm glad I'm not scary.”

In the front, Cor held back a cackle. Clarus put his head in his hands.

\--


	17. Etro: Aulea & Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU, Aulea was Etro’s human form.

The thing is - Lucians worship death. People would say they worship the Lucii, the dead Kings the most, but it all comes under death. And Death is Etro’s realm.

The thing is - Etro is powerful. She can only hold a human body for a while. It’s not made for beings like her. If she didn’t have Noctis, she would have lived until she was fifty three and no longer.

The thing is - Etro loved Regis. Life is a hard thing for her to make, and for Regis she would do it. It would kill this human body early, she knew. She wanted to have a child, Regis’ child with her eyes and his face.

Aulea Lucis Caelum passed away when Noctis was three, and she did it with a smile on her face after she’d kissed Noctis and Regis on the cheeks. The doctors never did understand why her health took such a sharp downturn and she left her husband and child to mourn.

* * *

The thing is: Etro (Aulea) loved her son.

* * *

Noctis giggled as he played with Carbuncle, and tilted his head when the little Astral Messenger bowed to air. Noctis blinked when a very tall woman, wearing a long flowing black dress, walked out of nothing and smiled at him.

“Hello, Noctis,” he said and her voice was lovely.

“Hi!” He smiled at her. She looked familiar, and friendly, and he knew Carbuncle would never let anyone mean approach him here, so he trotted up to her and held out his hand, like his etiquette teachers had taught him to.

She smiled warmly at him and her eyes crinkled. “Noctis, would you like a gift?”

Noctis squinted hard enough that his wrinkled his nose up before he nodded. “As long it isn’t anything mean.”

She laughed, and it chimed through the air. “It isn’t, I promise. It’s called Etro’s eyes.”

Noctis’ eyes opened wide in shock. “Isn’t that the one that allowed you to see dec - decea- dead people?” He asked, a little nervously. “Dad told me about it before, that Etro only gives it to people she likes.” He frowned then, looking up at her. “Are you Etro?”

She kneeled on the floor and pressed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Yes, that is my name. And I do like you very much, Noctis.”

“Thanks!” He cheered, and moved to wrap his hands around her neck, and Etro held onto him tight.

* * *

There was something small and hard in his hand, and Noctis slowly opened his eyes, trying to see it. It was a little figurine of Carbuncle, and he smiled seeing his friend.

“Noct,” his dad said, “Noctis please, look at me.” He sounded worried, and Noctis hated that, so even thought he was so very tired he turned his head to look at Regis.

When their eyes met, Regis startled, before he pressed his hand to Noctis’ cheek. “We truly were so very close to losing you, weren’t we?”

Noctis blinked. “Dad?” But then he paused, remembering. “I met a lady,” he said. “She told me to say that she loved you, and that she was sorry she left. She was very pretty…” he mused.

“Was she?” Regis asked. “what was her name?”

“Aulea.” Noctis breathed, “she said her name was Aulea and she loved me too.” He paused again, sounding so very sleepy. “There was another lady, and her name was Etro. She said she liked me too.”

“Did she?” Regis sounded so very tired but with an touch of exhausted happiness, “you’re very likeable. I’m glad - Aulea liked you.” He leaned over and wrapped his arms around his son. “I’m glad.”


	18. Reborn: Ignis & Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ignis died of old age, but was reborn in the past as Noctis’ twin brother with memories of his previous life intact. He's also still blind.

The little Prince was notoriously protective of his older brother. He rolled towards Noctis, he crawled towards Noctis and he toddled towards Noctis. It was only then, when he was just about walking that they figured out something might be wrong.

“He's blind,” the doctor told the King. “Almost completely. He has some light sensitivity and can see in blurry shapes. He can see colour too, but he's legally blind.”

Regis rocked his youngest son in his arms, looking down into little green eyes that peered up at him. “I see.” He said.

Of course then arrangements had to be made.

The Citadel was very disability friendly anyway, it had to be with veteran Crownsguard and aching Kings (as well as the laws of Insomnia). But having a Prince need it was very different.

Braille was put up in the royal rooms, small dots on the doorways at varying heights for when Ignis got older, rooms lettered but not named for safety. The staff learning Braille was also a must - they needed to know what Ignis wrote and what to put on the papers to give to him. A cane for him was commissioned, one that was adjustable until he had reached his final height and someone needed to be brought in to help him know how to use it - when he was older and actually cared what a cane was, of course.

Regis watched his two children and how they interacted, Noctis knowing that he needed to make sounds for Ignis to come to him, and yet Ignis seemly always already knew where his older brother was.

When he was older, people asked the studious young Prince if he didn't like it how his older brother - who was always a little more playful, _seemingly_ less caring about his work - was to become King instead of him. The Prince always, always, frowned and said with a hint of viciousness, “no. Noctis will be a great King.”

Regis never allowed these people that asked his child that to be around him anymore - Ignis was a good child, but there always was the possibility of jealousy.

And it was not at all about how the younger Prince always squared his shoulders and glared, ready to fight the ones that insulted his brother. Or how those people always had something bad happen to them.


	19. Rebirth: Regis & Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Gladio, Prompto and Ignis went to the throne room after the dawn to retrieve the lifeless body of their King only to find two babies on the throne, Noctis and Regis.

They didn't want to enter the throne room.

They didn't want to see their King lying dead, but they didn't have any other choice. They _had_ to put him to rest - leaving him there was a thought so much more disgusting than anything else.

Even before they entered they smelt blood. The air was heavy with magic - they could almost smell that too, and the little hairs on the back of their neck stood up straight.

Gladio was the one to open the doors. He faltered at first, pressing his forehead against them before he slowly pushed them with shaking arms.

The sun was shining on the throne, a beam of it lighting up the golden workings behind it. It was in that light that they saw-

“Babies?” Asked Prompto.

Ignis frowned. “Babies?”

Gladio was silent as he walked in between the cracks in the stone floor. They circled the throne and he wondered-

There was two babies sleeping on the throne.

One was so obviously _their King._ He’d seen Noctis’ baby photos before, and the little bundle with the tuft of black hair was him, surely as anything.

With shaking but firm hands he picked him up and cradled him like he had done with Iris so long ago. The black fabric on the baby slipped, and he could see a deep scar on Noctis’ chest over his heart. There was a similar one on his back, like he’d been impaled straight through, as well as the old scar from the Marilith.

Gladio brought Noctis closer to his chest. “It's Noctis.” He said. “It looks exactly like him when he was this young. It has his scar - and there's sign of Noctis here, just the baby.”

Ignis paused. “A gift from the Astrals?” He wondered. He followed Gladio up the steps, hearing the sounds of a baby sleeping and Gladio’s suppressed half-sobs.

Prompto bit his lip. “Who’s - who’s the other baby then?” He asked. He picked him up off the throne and rocked him gently, trying his hardest not to coo when the baby wrapped his little hand around the chain on his coat and held on tight. Prompto looked at the baby, and paused. “You know, he’s got a scar on his face exactly like King Regis had.”

Gladio gave in to Ignis’ grasping hands and handed over little Noct to him, ignoring the tears on Ignis’ face. He stepped closer to Prompto, putting a hand on his shoulder. “He does.” His father had told him it came from overuse of the Ring’s magic.

“King Noctis and King Regis,” Ignis quietly said, “they always did deserve - better.”


	20. Healing: Ardyn & Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cetra AU, If Aulea is alive and teach Noctis to master his Cetra abilities, how will his life turn out?

“The Lucian Kings don’t heal,” Aulea told her little son, all five years of age peering at her intently. “Not anymore. There was one, and he still walks around today, hurting. The Astrals say you will end the Starscourge, but you don’t have to do it the way they think you should do it, little one. Maybe you should try to be another healing King.”

She touched a single flower and it bloomed, brighter than all the others in the garden. Aulea plucked it gently from the stem and set it upon Noctis’ head, and she laughed when he giggled.

* * *

Noctis met the healer King when he didn’t expect it. Okay - that was a lie. With the treaty he did expect it, that it just felt right that he would meet him now.

But he didn’t think that Ardyn Lucis Caelum would just walk up to the one prophesied to kill him.

* * *

Noctis was quiet as he watched Ardyn drive. He’d entered the car with Ardyn, annoying all his friends, confusing Ardyn a little as well, but man hid it well. When there was a gap in his speech, Noctis asked him a question.

“Have you heard about the old Healer King?”

The car swerved as Ardyn jerked the wheel, and he clenched his teeth. “No, why would I?” The blight under his skin throbbed with every breath he took.

“The Astrals gave the first King the power to heal the people, and the ability to hold power inside of him, that we now call the Armiger. They never thought of the consequences, and as the healer King healed, he was hurt by his own magic.” Noctis watched as Ardyn’s face darkened, as the blight hissed. He saw Ardyn try to speak, but Noctis interrupted him.

“What the Astrals did forget, was that the Kings weren’t the only bloodline with magic.”

Ardyn shook his head. “The Oracles,” he growled.

“No.”

“No?”

“The first humans.”

Ardyn scoffed. “I’ve been around long enough to know they don’t exist.”

“Your mother’s name was Maerie-” Noctis started.

Ardyn jerked the steering wheel so hard they went off the road, into the trees, somehow managing to miss them. The man snarled low, and the blight bubbled out of his skin. He lunged at Noctis, and he let him, ignoring the hand tight on his throat.

The magic of his mother that rested inside of him cooed, and pressed its warmth to Ardyn’s hand, sending the power of Eos into it. Then that warmth travelled up him, inside of him, and Ardyn gasped and shoved Noctis away. He bumped his head on the car and groaned.

“What have you done?” Ardyn asked him. “You’ve - tried to heal me?”

Noctis shook his head. “I can’t do that. The Starscourge had a hold of your mind, and I just loosened it until you are able to think, now. You’ll need to heal yourself. I just - helped.”

Ardyn laughed lowly. “I haven’t been able to heal for two thousand years.” But nevertheless he touched Noctis’ head gently. That wasn’t what Noctis meant but - Ardyn’s eyes widened when golden sparks of magic flittered out of his hands, the the soft ache in Noctis’ head went away.

“See?” Noctis said.

Ardyn rolled his eyes. “I’m still furious at the Gods.”

Noctis raised his eyebrows. “Soon-ish the scourge will be gone from you, and you can then enter the Crystal and yell at Bahamut yourself.”

“Ah.” Ardyn blinked. “That’s an idea.”


	21. Destiny: Regis & Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU, Prince Regis was the Chosen King instead of Noctis and was fully aware of his destiny. Just like in the proper game, King Mors sent him away to accompany Noctis on his journey to marry Luna in Altissia. After the fall of Insomnia, the father and son went on the road trip from hell to gather the royal arms for Noctis and made covenant to save Eos.

His father shushed him, gently pressing a kiss onto his forehead. “It’s alright Noct. You’ll be a great King, in the times to come.”

Noctis shook his head hard. “I’m not meant to be King yet, dad! You’re there, you can rule-”

“You know why I can’t.” His father was firm, yet so kind. “We don’t know how this will work, just that it will. The nights have been longer, and you’ve been trained in how rationing works, and how to keep people safe. You will do well, with your friends at your side.”

“Why do you make it sound like you’re going to die?” Noctis asked him, voice breaking. He saw Regis smile sadly then- “no. That part of the prophecy can’t be true, dad, no-”

“I’m sorry, my son. I don’t want to leave you, but I will keep you safe. I will keep the people safe. You will rule well, my King.” He kissed Noctis’ forehead again, and pressed Noctis closer to him for a hug.

Noctis just shook his head and let the tears fall.

They could both see the Crystal glow, like it wanted Regis to hurry up.


	22. Illness: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Regis unexpectedly fell ill. To help his father recover, despite his fear, Noctis decided to take on the Ring and temporarily maintained the Wall in his father’s stead.

Regis had told him that putting on the Ring for the first time hurt, but Noctis didn’t understand how much. His knees buckled, and he kneeled on the floor, clutching his hand to his chest.

Regis looked so, so old then, his age weighing on him ever more so than his illness. He still didn’t look away from his son, and when Noctis got up, Regis was the first to hold his hand.

“You don’t need to, my son.” Regis sighed, blinking slowly.

Noctis chewed his lip, looking down at the Ring of the Lucii. “I know.”

Clarus placed a hand on his shoulder, and they all were silent.

——–

The guard outside his school was tripled. They were so much more obvious now, the two people in black, standing outside the entrance in a guarding stance. Black cars sat outside, and Noctis knew about the rest of them standing outside the walls, in the halls, outside the classrooms he was going to be in today.

Prompto smiled carefully at him. “Something happen, dude?”

Noctis grunted. “You could say that.”

When Prompto asked, he shook his head and only said “later.”

But then it was later and as Noctis and Prompto sat under the trees - ignoring the many, many, Crownsguard littering the yard that the rest of the students avoided, if only because they were too scary to approach - Noctis sighed.

“Dad’s ill.”

Prompto winced. “I’m sorry. Do they think…?” He trailed off, not wanting to ask.

Noctis just shook his head. “They know he’s going to get better, but it would have been really unless I did - something.”

“…something?” Prompto tilted his head and patted his friend’s arm. “I hope that’s a good something.”

He didn’t answer him straight away, and peeled off his glove instead. Prompto gasped when he saw the Ring, eyes darting between it and Noctis.

“That’s the King’s ring.” Prompto said. “I don’t know what it means, but it’s obviously very important. The world’s most important heirloom is right in front of me.”

Noctis could help but laugh a little. “It means I’m keeping up the Wall.”

“The Wall?” Prompto pulled a face. “That's… a important…. job.” He looked at Noct with worry. “Are you okay, dude? And is that why the Crownsguard is everywhere?”

Noctis shrugged. “If I die right now-” he ignored the way Prompto looked at him- “the Wall falls. And if the Wall falls-”

“Niflheim.” Prompto said, face tight. He looked like he was processing the fact that his seventeen year old friend was currently the only thing between them and an invasion. That and the fact from a military and war perspective, Noctis was now the most important person in the Kingdom.

Being Prince truly wasn’t what it was cracked up to be, was it?


	23. History: Regis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: while waiting for Noctis, what do you think Regis and the Kings of Yore do to spend time inside the Ring?

“It’s almost over.” An old King said, floating in the blue abyss of the Ring. “Soon, we will be free.”

Regis said nothing. His eyes were closed. He wished, oh Astrals did he wish-

“I’m sorry it came to this.” The Rogue spoke to him. “Our line was never mean for happiness.”

“But he had had some.” The Wise interjected, “and that, is the best we can have.”

The Warrior shook his head. “This is a load of bullshit, we all know it, but there’s nothing else we can do.”

Mors rested a gentle hand info Regis’ shoulder for a moment before he drifted off somewhere else.

“The Astrals-” they all looked when he quietest and the oldest of them spoke- “have never been kind. We all wished the scourge had ended years ago, and in our hearts we thought the Chosen King would be older, someone wise with age and great knowledge. But we have a boy, who is kind and unknowing of the trials he will face.”

“I tried to give him the best I could.” Regis said then, quietly, sadly.

“You did,” the Wise answered. “You did.”


	24. Pain: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Noctis and his retinue encountered a daemon with a power that could reverse any old wounds that was caused by daemons. Noctis was hit by this daemon’s power, causing the scar on his back to reopen.

They all did their best to avoid the glowing green powder in the air. But Noctis was trapped, pinned. There was no escape for him, even as Ignis ran as fast as he could towards his Prince.

They all saw it when Noctis went limp, the powder getting to him, Noctis falling flat on his face.

Gladio roared, slamming his sword into the Daemon a little too late, and Ignis had finally reached him, kneeling down next to him. Prompto shot the Daemon’s head, downing it forever.

Ignis swore loudly, and Gladio turned to see a large puddle of blood spreading out on the ground by Noctis. “Noct!” He yelled, eyes wide.

The only good part of this was that Noctis had fallen on his front, and Ignis didn’t need to move him to get to the wound. He didn’t know how his Prince was injured, just that he was, and that back injuries - especially the ones by the spine - could be extremely bad. He slit open Noctis’ shirt, trying to see where it was.

Ignis drew in a sharp breath when he saw the problem. The three large slashes that had adorned Noctis’ body since he was eight were open and bleeding.

His hands did not shake, he was better trained than that, and he quickly withdrew an antidote and a hi-potion from the armiger. Noctis made a soft noise when he pressed them into him, and Ignis hadn’t realised how quiet the other was being until then.

“Noct?” He asked.

Noctis just groaned.

The potions worked - the flow of the blood eased off, and Ignis could see the skin knit itself back together. When it looked like it had stopped completely, Ignis gently wiped off the blood, showing the shiny and raw scars to the world.

“Iggy-” Noctis breathed- “I can’t feel my legs.”


	25. DVD: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Brotherhood era: Noctis received a package containing DVD of Kingsglaive movie and the game Final Fantasy XV, all DLCs included.

At first he thought it was a cruel joke, that someone had given it to spite him. Maybe it still was - but when Noctis checked one of the few things he could check out now - well. **  
**

Fuck.

He would tell his friends later - Specs would know what to do with all the info, wouldn’t he? But now he was outside his dad’s office, fingers itching as the thought of the things in his armiger. Papers and evidence that Drautos wasn’t what he seemed.

Astrals, he had trusted him. He wasn’t even angry - he just wanted to understand why.

“Noctis,” his dad smiled, happy to see him. It was hard work getting this visit - only comments saying it was about his duties allowing this.

Noctis didn’t have a smile to give back. He nodded. “Your Majesty.”

Regis sat up at that, eyebrows lifting. “I heard you requested this meeting for a reason your Highness.” He was equally formal.

He ducked his head. “I’ve got information you would wish to know in my armiger..?” He trailed off.

Regis nodded. “I would like to see it.”

Noctis stepped forward and brought the papers back handing them to his dad. He sat when Regis waved him to, and watched as Clarus leaned over the King’s shoulder to look at the things.

The King lifted his head and met his son’s gaze. Noctis fidgeted. “Well fuck.” He said.

Clarus narrowed his eyes. “We knew there was a leak of information somewhere - but he was on the team trying to find it. No wonder.”

Regis frowned, and he looked even more tired that he normally did. “Traitors are always traitors for a reason,” he said quietly. “And to them, that reason is a good enough reason for people to die.”


	26. Human: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU, after Solheim debacle, Ifrit was not the only Astral who grew to resent humanity, so did Bahamut, but instead of making them suffer, he simply turned his back on them. In a gamble to change Bahamut’s conception of the humans, Shiva challenged the Draconian to live amongst them but with his memories as the Astral sealed. Bahamut agreed and reincarnated himself as Noctis Lucis Caelum.

It was written in the Cosmogony that Bahamut would be born as a Lucis Caelum. No one knew why he decided to do that - they just knew that he would. Even the Oracles agreed, many of them had even talked about it.

It was also known that there was no way of knowing which child was the God, unless he told them. They didn’t even know if the child was going to be born a boy, as while pronouns such as ‘he’ were always used with him, Bahamut was a God. Why would a God care about petty human gender norms?

* * *

When Noctis was seventeen, he woke up. Slightly, anyway.

He sat up straight as soon as dawn came, and information came to him that he would always wake up with the dawn for the rest of his life, now.

There was a lot he knew. A lot he could do. Even more information would come to him later, but he only had one memory. Him and Shiva, talking.

He was pretty dramatic apparently. They both were. Maybe it came with being an astral? 

Noctis rolled over and tried to sleep.

* * *

Ignis found out when he was eighteen.

Bored, Noctis lay on his sofa with his wings out, wing-swords glittering in the light. His chin rested on the armrest as he gently kicked his feet. He squinted at the floor and blinked, looking at the patterns in colours that human eyes couldn’t see.

There was a clang, as something fell and hit the ground. Noctis glanced at the can of ebony on the floor and then turned towards Ignis.

He was standing in the doorway, door thankfully shut behind him - only he saw the God in Noctis’ living room. The God that Noctis was. His mouth was open, gaping in a way Noctis had never seen before.

He smiled. “Hey, Iggy.”


	27. LOTR: Regis & Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Noctis and young!Regis were transported to middle Earth

They could have at least kept their humanity… debatable as it was. But no, here they were, a newborn Maia and Vala, not a spark of humanness between the two of them. He didn’t even know what the words truly meant.

Noctis was pretty sure they weren’t even mortal anymore.

His dad was bound to him, as he had been to the ring. It was weird - but seeing his dad like this, like he had been in Cid’s picture was somehow weirder still.

He knew Regis had used his new shapeshifting powers to make himself look younger and he raised an eyebrow at him. Regis just grinned, the weight of Eos gone from his shoulders.

Seeing Regis like this… it was good.

* * *

_Why could he sense corruption on this planet as well?_

* * *

“Well.” Stated Regis, staring at the corpse of a giant spider. “I miss the behemoths.”

“Yeah.” Noctis agreed. “I even miss the tonberries.”

* * *

Apparently, for people who had a power that was more than the usual senses, they felt… weird. A good weird. This was how they met elves for the first time.

The female elf drew in a sharp breath as she looked at them, but to her, it seemed to be a welcome surprise. She smiled brightly, warmly, and Noctis couldn’t help but smile back.

“My Lord,” she said and bowed low. The other elves looked at her, taken completely aback, but copied. Noctis tilted his head to the side.

He let his magic bubble up inside of him until it came out with a name. “Galadriel,” he greeted. “It’s nice to meet you.”

She smiled again. “If I may ask-” she gently spoke- “how old are you?”

Noctis tilted his head, confused. Why was she? Anyway, he wanted to give his ‘real’ age, but really - “twenty.” He answered her. “I’m twenty years old.”

Galadriel blinked. “Oh.” There was a sense of utter amazement in her voice, and something told Noctis that was not something that happened very often. She talked only a little louder, but all the elves listened to her next words.

They were all paying careful attention to him.

“May I know the name of the newest Valar?” Several elves choked, others gasped. They stared at him like he grew two heads and was holy at the same time.

The word still didn’t mean anything to him, other than it was what he was now, so he just nodded. “Noctis.”


	28. Animals: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Just creeped on all the fic you have on ao3 and I love it all so much! I loved little Noctis and his coeurl, that was my absolute favorite, but I'm a sucker for cute, be it kids or animals. Any chance you'd consider having animal whisperer Noct interact with other apparently dangerous wildlife?

“Look at it,” Noctis said with utter wonder. His eyes were wide, and a large smile grew on his face.

“What are you doing?” Gladio hissed, not daring to talk any louder. He shook his head a little, maybe to check what he was seeing was real. Gladio was as close to Noctis as he dared to be - not wanting to upset the monster.

Noctis kept on scratching under the behemoth’s chin, watching its fins flutter with pleasure. It thumped its tail on the ground every time Noctis scratched a certain area, and each time Prompto and Gladio flinched.

It only stood to walk around in a circle, before lying down to curl around Noctis. It was so, so gentle around the human, and blinked slowly.

Noctis was pretty sure the blinking thing was a sign of affection.

* * *

The cactuar squeaked happily in Noctis’ lap as Prompto took photos. It wasn’t spiky if it was happy, so Noctis carefully pet it. It pushed its head into Noctis’ hand, and it felt warm.

“Talcott should be here,” he told it. “You would even let him pet you, wouldn’t you?”

It squeaked again.

Noctis noticed Ignis eyeing it. “You can stroke it if you want to. It won’t hurt you.”

Ignis looked like he disagreed, but he gave in to his impulses and ran a hand down the cactuar’s neck.

“Your Highness, this can’t be safe,” he said.

* * *

“No.” Gladio commanded. “We’re going.”

The royalisk chirped unhappily as it watched Noctis get dragged away.

* * *

Gladio didn’t dare attempt to drag Noctis away as he sat upon the Kingatrice’s back.

Noctis buried his head into its feathers and sighed. “It’s… so soft.”

“Noct - maybe you should get down. Please.” Prompto said, grimacing.

“No.” Noctis answered them, closing his eyes. He could honestly go to sleep here. It was comfortable.

“Your Highness - that is no place for a nap.” Ignis loudly told him.

Noctis sighed.


	29. Age: Cor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like…… Let me say joining the Crownsguard at 13 wasn’t legal. At all. And many years later Regis finds a piece of paper.

Regis squinted at the document in front of him. He’d never seen it before - King Mors must have hid it. He hid it so well that it had been many, many years and only now had Regis found it.

“Ellie,“ he called for his secretary, “please can you get me a copy of Cor’s Crownsguard application records?”

“Yes, your Majesty,” she answered, not asking questions, and soon it was placed onto to his desk.

On the right, there was a birth certificate, the one that was given to him - the one that Cor joined the Crownsguard with. Cor Leonis, born M.E 707. Joined the Crownsguard at sixteen, collected his first medal six months later.

On the left, was the one he had found. A birth certificate for Cor Leonis, born _M.E 711._

Regis stood, collecting both of the papers in his hand.

He had questions for his Marshal.

* * *

“Cor.” He said. The office full of Crownsguards froze like a behemoth was staring them down at the sudden appearance of their King at their door.

Cor looked at him, and turned away from the woman he was talking to. “Your Majesty?” he asked.

“What is this?” Regis said sharply. A frown pulled at his mouth and he held out the papers to Cor. Cor looked at them.

“Ah.” He answered.

“What do you mean by ‘ah’?” Regis raised his voice. The other Crownsguards shrunk away from the brewing argument and he saw them duck their heads and try to edge out of his vision. He scowled. “Which one is real?” He asked, knowing fully well it was a stupid question.

Cor raised one of the papers a little higher, and Regis saw it was the one with the birth year as M.E 711. He took a heavy breath in, and then let out a long sigh.

“So.” Regis said. “You faked your birth certificate to join the Crownsguard.” Someone in the room choked, then. Regis ignored them. “And King Mors knew this, but went out of his way to hide it.”

Cor tilted his head to the side. “After he found out he took me off the front lines,” he offered.

“Cor.” Regis deadpanned. “You joined the Crownsguard,” he took a deep breath and started yelling, “at _thirteen_. And my father knew this, and covered it up. You were a _Kingsguard at fifteen_.” The room was very quiet.

The Marshal avoided his eyes.

“In the road trip we had, we thought you were eighteen. You were fifteen. I thought I made you Marshal at twenty-five, but you were actually twenty-two.” He threw his hands up in the air. “At thirteen you killed twenty people and got a medal for it, declaring you a war hero. _Thirteen_.” 


	30. Wings: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wings AU, the attack of Marilith caused Noctis to lose his wings.

Regis flared his large wings out aggressively, trying to catch the Marilith’s attention. It worked, and she turned to hiss at him. Noctis was behind her, unmoving. Astrals, if his son was-

They couldn’t get past her to get to his son. A large puddle of blood was underneath him. Noctis’ governess was obviously dead, too. Then Noctis moved, lifted his head to look at him, and Regis could see his eyes were hazy. They needed to get medics to him now.

“Dad?” He heard him call. “Dad - it _hurts_.” Noctis’ voiced cracked, and Regis bit his lip, sending a barrage of swords against the Marilith.

“We’re coming!” He yelled. “Stay still.”

Noctis didn’t listen to him, and tried to push himself up on shaking limbs. His black clothes hid the blood, and no one had any idea just how badly he was hurt.

And then-

And then Noctis’-

It seemed like it should have made a noise, but if it did he was too far away to hear it. The wings slid off Noctis’ back, and fell to the ground, splayed open. They were covered in blood, white and black feathers all stained red.

Noctis didn’t seem to notice he had lost two of his limbs, and just stared at Regis, eyes clouded.

Regis pushed down his nausea and moved to defend his son.

* * *

Noctis always kept his wings folded back unless he was using them.

They were beautiful wings, each feather crafted by a master metalworker, scraped with tools to give them enough texture looked like real feathers. The only difference was that all of his feathers were black now.

And that his wings always felt heavy on his back.


	31. Royalty: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU, Aulea was a flower girl Regis met in Altissia. She did not know that Regis was a prince because he did not tell her at the time, thinking she already knew. They had a one night stand a day before he was called back to return to Lucis. Fifteen years later, on her deathbed, Aulea told Noctis that his father was alive in Lucis and told him to find him. On his way to Insomnia, Noctis was saved by a Glaive, which inspired him to join the Kingsglaive under the command of Prince Regis.

The Prince hummed, looking down at the teenager standing next to him. It was only a test to see if he was suited to the magic the Kingsglaive had - Nyx hadn’t said anything about this. Prince Regis glanced at his shield and then back at him. “Can you stand in the room Clarus leads you do, please?”

Noctis ducked his head and gave a quiet “yes sir,” at Regis’ orders, and followed the Shield. He saw Clarus raise his eyebrow at the Prince.

He fidgeted in the empty room, wondering what had captured the Prince’s attention so much. It couldn’t have been an obvious fail or pass if Regis looked that confused. It wasn’t long until the Prince joined him, a warm smile on his lips. Noctis stood to attention.

“Now,” he said, “let’s try that again shall we? Please give me your hand, I want to try a different way.” He offered his hand to Noctis and Noctis took it. Regis’ hand was warm and rough and Noctis looked at it while the Prince was - doing whatever he needed to with his magic.

The Prince hummed again, then frowned. “Well.” He started, then stopped. “You are reacting to the magic weirdly - so let’s try out a spell.” He smiled lightly at Noctis. “Do you want to try ice, lightning or fire?”

Noctis blinked. Ice would probably cause the least amount of damage, so- “ice?” He tentatively answered.

Regis nodded. “Ice it is.”

Noctis felt Regis’ hand slowly cool down, and the Prince squeezed his hand. He watched as frost crept up his arm. When the Prince let go he twisted his arm around and squinted at it. It didn’t feel as cold at it felt like it should do.

The Prince grinned at his actions. “Think of something spiky now. Icicles. Cactuars. Needles- there you go!” The frost had hardened in solid clumps, pointing off his arm in thick spikes.

It looked like he could club someone over the head with it.

Regis smiled at him again - nervously? - and he sighed. “Noctis.” His voice was low and kind. “I have a confession to make.”

“Your Highness?” Noctis asked, stomach falling.

“I never gave you any magic - this is yours. And - and,” awkward wouldn’t be a word he would normally use to describe the Prince, but he truly was awkward now. “I checked your file. Your mother was Aulea?”

Noctis nodded,

“I believe - I think you’re mine.”


	32. Flirting: Regis/Cor

Regis tilted his head to the side. The smile on his face was warm, and he stared at Cor with adoration. He was also a little bit tipsy in an out of the way bar, that no one had recognised him in. “Cor,” he said matter-of-factually, “you’re very pretty.”

“You’re still not getting into my pants,” Cor’s fondness was obvious. He met Regis’ eyes, and they just looked at each other. “Come on, let’s go back to my apartment, and I’ll text Clar.”

One side of Regis’ mouth twitched upwards. “Are you sure I’m not getting into your pants?”

Cor smirked and gently held Regis’ elbow to help him get up. “Not _tonight.”_


	33. Death: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: AU, at Noctis’s first birthday, a mysterious figure appeared and prophesied that, at Noctis’s sixteenth birthday, he will bring the end of world. Regis and his friends did not believe this, but others in the Kingdom did. The little prince grew up surrounded by fear and contempt from almost everyone, assassination attempts came for frequently.

Noctis was stabbed the night before his sixteenth birthday. The wound burned, and he drank a potion to heal himself.

The assassins had been getting more vicious lately.

* * *

On the day of his sixteenth birthday, he collapsed, coughing. The blade had been poisoned. Regis gathered him up in his arms, warm and safe, while the others just looked at him, stone faced.

No one wanted the Cursed Prince to live.

Cor was a hand on his elbow and Clarus was a guard standing over them all.

A tall man in a red cloak clapped his hands. “Marvelous!” He said.

Regis’ hold tightened - he knew that man. He was the man that started this all.

“There’s no way to save the Prince now, not with the medicine we have-” he tutted. “What a shame. Well, at least we can say the world wasn’t any good in the first place, hmm?”

“Excuse me?” One of the Council members loudly interjected.

“The world is ending on his sixteenth birthday, of course!” The man grinned, yellow eyes flashing. “What else?”

“But - but you said he was going to die. We _saved_ the world.”

And the man laughed loudly, and it rang around the hall. “No, no, no. Don’t you understand? It’s simple,” he smiled, softly, sweetly. “Our gentle Prince here is the Dawn King, and now when he dies the sun will too.”

It was funny how they listened to a stranger more than they did their own King.

But now it was too late.


	34. Attack: Regis & Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Terrorist bombing has a building falling on top Regis and Noctis, trapped in rubbles; they spoke to each other to keep each other stay conscious until the rescue could come.

My head hurts.” Noctis groaned, pressing his head further into Regis’ stomach. **  
**

He could taste dust in his mouth. There was not much space here, Noctis wrapped around his dad, his body curled around him. Regis gently pet Noctis’ hair, feeling something wet - blood. “I’m not surprised. You’re bleeding.”

In the pitch black, there was no way to know how badly the other was injured. No way to see. Fire magic was an obvious choice… but they couldn’t afford to use up any extra oxygen. Regis’ worry could have powered the Wall right then, his lungs squeezed tight with ‘what ifs’.

“How badly are you hurt, dad?”

“Not very much - I’m more worried about your head.” His trousers were sticking to his right calf, wet with blood. It ached so very badly, but there was no point in worrying Noctis, not now. “Think about how much Clarus and Gladio are panicking right now,” Regis forced himself to sound light. “They’re probably tearing their hair out.”

“And Iggy.” Noctis added. “And the reporters are probably swarming.”

Regis laughed softly. “Getting in the way, too.”

“Don’t they always?”

No one said anything after that. Was there anything to say? Forced happiness and cheer and the overwhelming possibility of death. They just waited.

It wasn’t long, but yet way too long, when the rocks above their head shifted, and rays of sunshine shone through to the two of them. They looked up and could barely see, the light blinding them after the dark.

“The King and the Prince!” Yelled someone wearing an emergency services uniform, as they peered down at them. “They’re here - we found them!”


	35. Glaive: Regis & Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, will Prince Regis allow Noctis to join the Glaive after finding out about Noctis being his son? I wonder how their father-son bonding time going to look like. Can we see the event that leads through the reveal from Regis’s view point, please?

There was magic in this boy already. **  
**

When Regis tried to give him his it just slipped back out, causing his finger to buzz at the excess power. There lot of magic in him, in fact. It felt like his, like his Father’s, like royalty. Regis didn’t react, at least not outwardly.

He glanced at Clarus, trying to tell him with his eyes that things weren’t what they seemed here. The boy was almost the last Glaive to give magic to, so he waved him to a new room with Clarus, and finished up what he needed to do. Now that he’d noticed the other’s magic it seemed to crackle at him, obvious. How had he missed it?

He nodded a goodbye to the baby - new, not ‘baby’ - Glaives, and waited until the doors shut behind them. In the small time in which the doors were open, he saw Ulric squinting around, like he was looking for someone.

Regis breathed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and quickly pulling up the files of the new Glaives. He stopped on the portrait of the boy, and tapped through the file.

Fifteen - young, but not weirdly young.

Altissian - Lucian father, hmm.

Family - he knew that name. He knew that name very well. Aulea… she was dead now, apparently. That - that was upsetting, in a distant way.

But that did mean that the familiar curve of - Noctis’ - cheekbones, of the colour of his hair. Of the colour of his eyes and shape of his chin could be of royalty. That the feeling of royal magic underneath Noctis’ skin could be true, that the boy could be his son.

Regis took another deep breath and entered the side room, tucking the giddy smile into his chest and making it into a warm smile.

He faked giving the boy magic, and just gave him instructions on how to do a spell.

And - and this boy was his son. He had a son!

Oh Astrals, he had a son.


	36. Doors: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU, Noctis has evil stepmother who acts loving and caring in front of Regis and his friends, but emotionally abusive toward Noctis behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Emotional abuse and gaslighting is mentioned.

The Queen frowned at him. “I never said anything like that - Did you get confused again… Or is it you just don’t like me? Noctis, if you want me to stay away from you, just say it. It will upset your father thought, and we both know he shouldn’t deal with anymore stress in his life.” **  
**

“I just-” Noctis tried to say something, but was cut off.

“You were just lying again. I know you were. Honestly, there’s something wrong with you.” She shook her head, and Noctis didn’t try to speak again. “I know you’re jealous of the time I spend with Regis, and he’s starting to notice it. Why can’t you just be good?” She tutted.

“I’ve got to do my homework.” He said, not looking at her, bitterness on his tongue.

She sighed. “You may escape from this conversation, even though that’s a bad excuse. Try to get better grades, at least, then.” She left his room without another word.

He waited a minute or so in utter silence. She didn’t come back, so he reached into the back of his drawer and picked up the recorder. He sat out of sight, by his bed, and put the headphones in. He listened.

She did say it! He wasn’t lying - or crazy, like she said!

* * *

“What have you got there, your Highness?” Cor asked him. Of course he would notice the unusual behaviour of the young Prince straight away. Noctis shuffled his feet under the Marshal’s stare.

“Will I get in trouble?”

“…What is it, first?”

“A voice recorder. I want to show it to someone.”

“I’ll tell you if you’re not allowed it, but I won’t get in you in trouble.”

“Okay.” The Prince perked up and instantly handed it over. Cor raised his eyebrows and put the headphones on, pressing play.

It took him ten seconds until he was scowling, but he listened to the end, gently holding Noctis’ shoulder. “I need to tell King Regis about this, Prince Noctis.”

“You can’t!” Noctis argued, “he’s busy.”

“He’s not too busy for this - I promise.” When he reached out towards him, Noctis took his hand, even thought he was frowning at the Marshal.

“If you say so,” he said.


	37. Bones: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU, Instead of ten years, Noctis emerged from the Crystal one hundred years later.

The wind was cold and barran and the ground was grey. The air was full of dust and it was silent. So silent. **  
**

Noctis’ footsteps were the loudest thing there.

He felt Bahamut’s horror, and it seemed to overpower his own. They had both woken up to see this empty world.

* * *

The sea was full of floating bones.

* * *

You know, he hadn’t even known daemons _could_ leave bones.

* * *

Ardyn was sat upon the throne. He looked ragged, vicious, and Noctis was still mostly numb, but he felt satisfaction. How does he feel now, burning down the world he had no right to burn and being the only person looking at the ugly ashes.

How long did it take until he realised that the bitterness wasn’t worth it?

* * *

Ardyn hadn’t woken up until Noctis slid his blade into his ribs, and then he opened his eyes.

“Noct-” He gasped, then died.

* * *

Noctis looked at this empty, dead, world and gladly took the sword to his chest


	38. Deserve: Cor, Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a commoner saved Regis’s life from assassin. The old law dictated that the King must grant this person’s wish, whatever it was. The commoner asked for the fifteen years old Prince Noctis’s hand in marriage. Unfortunately, despite Noctis and Regis’s silent objection, the King could not deny them. (Cor, Clarus or the bros assassinated the commoner and made it looked like an accident were optional.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual harassment

Cor knocked on the door once and opened it without waiting, even knowing it was rude and that he shouldn’t.

Then he saw red, his thoughts silenced as he glared. The woman was already backing away from where she was looming over Noctis, and his fingers twitched. She _knew_ she was doing something she wasn’t meant to, by the look on her face. He _could not_ be seen murdering the Crown Prince’s fianceé - something was being plotted, he had to remember that.

It was hard to remember that as Noctis looked to him like he was his saviour, as the Prince shuffled down the sofa, away from her.

“Your Highness, the King wishes for you to come to him.” Cor said, voice as calm as he could make it.

“Of course,” Noctis nodded his head and stood. “I’m sorry, I must leave.” He looked at the woman, taking a step back.

“It’s fine.” She said, a smile on her face. Cor wanted to - _breathe_. Anger wasn’t useful right then.

Cor let Noctis go out of the room first, and when the door shut behind them, he squeezed his shoulder. “We will get you out of this.”

“Can you?” The Prince asked.

“We will or Regis will murder her, one of the two.”

Noctis huffed at that.

“What was she trying to do?” Cor glanced at him.

“She was - trying - to kiss me.” Noctis looked at the floor.

Cor squeezed his shoulder again. “You’re not going to get married to her.”

* * *

Fucking up her car just enough not to get caught and then lying in wait on a barren stretch of road was the best thing he did all year.

* * *

Noctis never did ask what happened to her.


	39. Stab: Noctis & Nyx

“Shit.” Noctis swore. His feet hit the pavement heavily, his breath was loud in his ears. He wondered why he was even bothering to talk with this happening. **  
**

There were footsteps behind him, gaining on him, and he dared to squeeze his eyes shut before he tried to run faster.

The only chance of safety he could see were the open doors of the Kingsglaive headquarters, just a little ways off. There was no one standing around the entrance like he was used to seeing, no one to yell to, so all he could do was aim for the doors and run.

His bad leg ached. He’d been told not to run on it unless he had to, while the doctors were preparing to have _another_ surgery to fix it as much as they could. When he past the headquarter gates, he hoped that the cameras would see him and send Glaives to him straight away.

The man behind him was grunting as he ran. Was he closer? It seemed like he was closer.

Noctis sped through the doors into the empty hall, and he turned on his heel to where he thought people were. As he ran closer he could hear them, and his shoes screeched on the floor.

When he looked through that door, all the Glaives were looking at him.

“Your Highness?” One said.

Noctis opened his mouth. He was interrupted by the sharp pain stabbing through his stomach and his words turned into a gasp.

The Glaives’ looks turned into utter horror. All of them sprang up and ran towards him. Noctis felt the arms of the Glaive that talked to him catch him as his knees buckled. The tattoo on his cheek of a little arrow caught his eye and the world started drifting.

“Prince Noctis,” that Glaives said loudly, a hint of panic in his voice. “Don’t close your eyes.”


	40. Baby: Aulea & Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: there’s a seventh Astral who decided to settle down with a human and have a child. Their descendants still live on, two of them were Aulea and Noctis.

Eos was the goddess of life, it shouldn’t have been too surprising when she had children. Two, in fact - twins. **  
**

Of course, she gave up her immortality to have her children, and then Ifrit killed her and one of the children. The other survived, hidden. No one even knew their name. But the thing is - this happened long before the war of the Astrals. There was no way of finding the Goddess’ child’s descendants, if they had any.

What would a part Astral child even look like, act like, at that?

* * *

The other thing is Astral blood doesn’t ‘water down’ like everything else. Your great great grandparents may have blond hair, and you brown, but you will have the same amount of Astral in you as they had.

And there are many, many, descendants of the goddess.

It didn’t show in most. Why would it? But the ones that used magic, the Crownsguard, the witches - if the bloodline ever interacted with the royals - then it showed.

* * *

“What the fu-” The Princess cut herself off, but the nearby staff turned at looked at her. Then they looked above her, like she was doing, just to see the same thing. “Noctis - how did you even get up there? You’re two.”

The little Prince giggled at his mother from atop the moulding covering the walls. As small as he was, he was just able to fit.

“….Does anybody have a suggestion on how to get him back down?”

In the end a ladder had to be brought to the sitting room, staff standing around with cushions, a medic by the side in case anything went wrong. The Prince giggled at the man climbing up the ladder, and started to crawl away - even though there wasn’t anywhere to go. Aulea watched this all with her heart in her throat, and was just as surprised as everybody else when her son disappeared in a flash of blue. He appeared five meters over, on the next set of moulding.

“At least we now know how you got up there?”


	41. Fever: Regis & Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Regis had a high fever. In his delirium, he mistook Noctis who kept watched on his bedside as Aulea and begged for ‘her’ forgiveness for his failure to protect his son and confided his desire to spend more time with Noctis. Meanwhile, Noctis tried his best to play along, pretended to be his mother and tried to sooth his father’s sorrow.

It happened when Clarus had left the room. **  
**

Regis turned his head to look at him, eyes lidded and misty. “Aulea? Are you there?”

And Noctis paused. He swallowed. Should he..?

“Aulea, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Noctis hissed between his teeth, and he pitched his voice high. “There’s nothing to be sorry for - Regis.”

His father sighed, and reached for him with a trembling hand. Noct clutched it, holding it gently. “Our son… I have not looked after him well enough.”

“You have.” Noctis said, unable to understand the nonsense that Regis was saying - that he looked like he believed. Regis was great. Overprotective, almost, and Noctis wouldn’t have traded him for anything. His father was the person he looked up to most of all.

“No,” Regis shook his head, blinking slowly as he looked at Noctis without seeing him. “The Marilith. He was hurt. Noctis was hurt so badly - we thought he would die. I wasn’t fast enough.”

Noctis leaned forward, closer. “But he didn’t die. Noctis didn’t die. He’s - still with you.”

“I want to be with our son, Aulea. He’s grown so much. I’ve missed so much. I want to be with Noctis.”

“He loves you too, Regis. He wants to be with you but he understands.”

“I don’t want him to understand.” Regis said, so, so quietly. “I don’t want to be King.”


	42. Wake: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU, Noctis was the reincarnation of Goddess Etro.

They don’t wake up when they are eight. **  
**

It’s a close thing, honestly. It’s the feeling of sun on their body and still being cold, a rattle in their chest, darkness behind their eyelids - but they don’t wake up. They stir. They dream. A soft voice in the back of their head goes ‘it is not yet time to sleep.’

Noctis lives, if only because they keep the gates closed themself.

* * *

Try again -

Noctis wakes up when they’re eight. They wake up with their father’s arms around them, with Luna looking at them. They wake up knowing Sylvia is dead and they felt it.

The wake up knowing they’ve slept for three thousand years, and there’s a two thousand year old human hanging around. What the fuck are the Astrals doing, really?

Do they always have to clean up their messes?

With a twist of magic, Noctis sleeps, and Etro goes and visits the immortal.

“Oh,” he says, and raises his eyebrows. “You must be new.”

“Which Astrals made you Immortal?” Etro asks him. “That isn’t allowed.”

Ardyn opened his mouth, then squints. “All of them? You’re a messenger, aren’t you?”

Etro shakes their head. “I’m a bit more than that.”


	43. Transformers: Regis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Regis is reborn as Optimus Prime. On Earth, Noctis had also been reborn and was searching for his father. P.S: they can still use warp-strike and armiger.

The thing about being born a fully grown robot is that you already know all the social rules, the laws.

But you’re still a _robot_ , and these laws are _bullshit_.

* * *

Megatronus wanted to dismantle the caste system. Regis - Orion - Completely agreed.

* * *

“No,” Orion shook his head.

“No?” Megatronus looked at him, optics dimmed with confusion.

“They want us to look violent-” Orion gestures a servo towards him. “Evil. So we use their tactics instead.”

“We do nothing?” He sneered.

“Blackmail. Assassination. Smile at them and stab them in the back.”

“Aren’t you meant to be an archive keeper?”

Orion’s optics gleamed. “I’ve read a lot about politics.”

* * *

The senate looked down on them. Orion would have rather dealt with his own old Council - but with how slowly politics happened here, he was perhaps one of the most experience in them. That was probably for the best.

And Megatronus was the least experienced.

“We offer you - one your own, Orion Pax - to hold the Matrix of leadership and for him to become a Prime over the senate.”

That was an offer and an insult. They offered the outsider of the group a massive honour, likely to show that they were listening, but working behind their back to undermine them. They wanted Megatronus to know that they still looked down on a mech of his caste, and would rather talk to Orion instead.

* * *

Orion looked at Megatronus to see his reaction, and blinked at the smile on his friend’s mouthplate.

“We accept.” Megatronus said.

The senate hissed, but offering something as holy as the Matrix couldn’t be taken back, and Orion walked through the side doors he was ushered to. He didn’t want to become the leader of the senate and of their religion - a Prime. But it was better than the senate acting by themselves.

* * *

The Matrix was like the _Ring of the Lucii._ He wanted a _refund_.

At least he knew how to deal with the sparks inside of it - and they didn’t know how to deal with him.

Optimus Prime smiled. Now, to fix this mess.

* * *

Optimus looked through the window at the thing that hung in space, far away from him but not that far. It was an organic planet, full of humans - maybe Eos, maybe not. His spark beat quickly in his chest, as the sparkbond that connected him to his child grew stronger every second.

_Noctis._


	44. Mermaid: Regis/Aulea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU, Aulea was a mermaid Regis saved on his journey to Accordo.

It was a flicker that caught his eye. The glimmer of light and the haze of blue that got him to wander over to the rock pools. Every step was thought about, as he balanced and avoided the sharper bits of rock. Fish swam and crabs scuttled in the water underneath him, easy to see in the sunlight. **  
**

The ocean was loud in his ears, and the waves almost reached him - the tide only just going out.

Regis saw it when he stood on a piece of rock higher than all the others. He saw her, one of the Levithan’s children, strung up and bleeding in a net. She was struggling, picking at the knots with webbed fingers, but it was such a large net she didn’t have much hope.

“Hello?” He called out to her, finding his way closer. The wind blew his hair in his face, and he brushed it away to see her looking back at him.

She had frozen. Her long dark hair wrapped around her, and somehow it didn’t get into her eyes. They peered at him suspiciously.

“Can I help you?” He asked her, taking another step closer.

She stared for a moment, then nodded. “I can’t get out.” Her voice was low and hoarse, and she gestured towards the sheath tied around her waist.

Regis pulled out a knife from his armiger and stepped closer, before he knelt, offering her the handle of the knife. She smiled at him with sharp teeth, and began cutting the rope that tied her. Regis got out another knife and helped.

Her shining blue tail twisted around him slightly when it was freed, and one of her arms wrapped around the back of his neck as she leaned onto him. “I’m Aulea,” she said.

“Regis.”


	45. Soulmate: Titus/Cor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. With Titus/Cor. I’d think Titus would get outed as Glauca a lot sooner. But could we get fluff as well?

The other man sighed softly, and glanced at Cor. The sounds of the band and the nobles chatting was quieter here, and Cor heard it when the man muttered, “nice party.” **  
**

His arm itched in a weird way, and Cor’s eyes flickered towards it for half a second, but it was enough to see the lines of text to flicker into life. For a moment he couldn’t say anything, but his mouth moved and- 

“it is.”

Words bloomed on the man’s arm. He frowned, looking at Cor like he was someone great, and then offered Cor a hand. “I’m Titus.”

“Cor.”

* * *

“…Cor, did you eat my food?”

“….No.”

“Then why is my arm telling me you’re lying.”

“I was hungry.”

* * *

Titus ran a hand down his face. “The Glaives are all assholes, and I hate them.”

Cor’s arm itched, and he rolled his eyes. “Liar.”

“They make me hate my job-”

“Liar.”

“and I’m sure they make my life harder on purpose-”

“Liar.”

“Cor, I’m not lying.”

Cor held up his arm to Titus, showing how it was completely scrawled on at this point. He raised his eyebrows.

* * *

Titus ever so gently stroked Cor’s hair. The man sighed in his sleep and wiggled closer to him, resting his forehead on Titus’ chest. “I-” he shut his eyes and listened to Cor’s breathing. “I love you,” he whispered. He pressed his forehead to Cor’s hair, and then dared to turn, to look at his arms.

They were blank.

“I love you,” he repeated to his sleeping partner.

* * *

Cor shook his head and took a step back. “Tell me,” he bit out, “say that you’re not a traitor to Lucis.”

Titus looked away from him.

“Say it, Titus.”

“I’m not a traitor to Lucis.”

Cor choked and took another step back, horror on his face. “No - I. No.”

Titus ducked his head down and looked at the floor. “I - I still love you, Cor,” he quietly said.


	46. Harassment: Cor/Mors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Sexual harassment.

  * For a moment, Cor thought he had gone insane. In the next he took a sharp breath in, and almost, almost moved away. But he couldn’t - he couldn’t move.

No, he had to stand there and let the King, King Mors touch him. Fear curled around and made a home in his stomach as his skin crawled.

Fingers grasped at his hips as King Mors tugged him closer and he stumbled back, head looking away but eyes unseeing. The hand dipped - the King’s hand - into his trouser, his underwear. It brushed against his bare skin and went lower, cupping his ass.

Cor shivered, and his nails dug into his palms. He tried to breathe in the rhythm he was taught, in-out. In-out. He could feel King Mors full attention on him, making his hair stand on end. King Mors sighed, and Cor felt the hand touching him squeeze -

Then the door to the King’s parlour opened without a knock or a warning at it could only be -

Prince Regis.

Regis, who looked at both of them - looked at Cor, frozen and trembling. Looked at Mors - his pursed lips and narrowed eyes.

“Stop.” Regis hissed at his father and stormed forward with the elegance he always had, with fury in his eyes. Magic crept into the room, Cor could feel it - both of the Lucis Caelums were automatically pouring it into the room. A silent threat.

Mors sneered, and dug his nails into Cor’s skin before withdrawing his hand. “Why do you believe you can tell me what to do?” His head cocked to the side, dripping with arrogance.

“Because you know you shouldn’t do that.” Regis’ lip curled, and he snarled, fist clenched. He didn’t bother pleading the laws - or for Cor. It was not a thing that Mors listened to.

Mors stood, brushing his jacket with one hand. “And I should care?”

“Yes.” Regis calmly said. There was a flicker of magic in his eyes, a glimmer of pink. “If you don’t I’ll do something I won’t regret.”

“You-”

“I can make your life hell.” And that was the truth. Regis was well liked - he didn’t have the power of the King, but.

But - people listened to him. Even the Council did. Mors only commanded - he wasn’t listened to in the same way.

Mors hissed at him. Cor felt ghosts of blades shiver around the room, and he held his breath, but there was no violence, not today. “Get out.” The King commanded. “And take him with you.”

Regis nodded, staring at Mors with eyes as sharp the daggers in his armiger. “Cor?” He asked.

Cor managed to move his frozen legs. He followed Regis out of the room, feeling the prick of Mor’s eyes on him. Just before the door closed, he heard the sound of a glass being thrown.

The feeling of nausea, of the world not working like it should have been, swam around in his head. They got to Regis’ apartment when it just came out, eyes pricking and just - trembling.

“Oh, Cor,” Regis breathed, and Cor gladly buried his head into his friend’s shoulder, and tried not to think.





	47. Time: Noctis

Noctis woke up to see his apartment ceiling. The one he hadn’t been in since he was nineteen. He sighed loudly at it, and rolled out of bed, trying to remember the checks for time-travel that had been taught to him. **  
**

He pulled open his curtains to see the sunlight pour in.

Astrals, did Insomnia look different.

In the light he looked down at his hands, seeing the younger skin - smaller sword calluses.

One point for time travel.

Noctis padded towards his bathroom door. It seemed a lot taller than it had been. Like he was smaller.

Two points for time travel.

He clicked the bathroom light on, and walked inside, turning towards the mirror. Set into his too young face - he couldn’t have even been _nineteen_ yet - were two eyes of burning purple, not blue. They were bright and magical.

Three points for time travel. It was _always_ the eyes.

Noctis squinted into the mirror, and then leaned and clicked the light off. He was right, they were bright because _they glowed in the dark._

“Alright.” He said to himself. “That’s a thing I have to deal with now.”

It was then he realised that he had a phone to check, and he could have hit himself. He dashed towards it and swiped it off his bedside table. He learned that he was seventeen, and that it was a school day.

Yeah, he wasn’t going to school today.

Noctis checked the time and quickly got ready - changing into normal clothes, washing, eating his breakfast, ready for Ignis.

Soon afterwards, there was a knock on his front door, and a click as it opened.

Noctis smiled. “Iggy?”

“Your Highness, you’re up already?”

“Yeah - do you remember time travel protocols?”

“Yes, of course - but-” Ignis cut himself off as he met Noctis’ eyes. “Oh.”

* * *

* * *

Part 2:

* * *

* * *

Many pieces of paper were laid out on the table, forms and charts he’d never seen before. Regis sat to his side, Clarus behind him, and Ignis sat his other side. Noctis just kept looking at the clerk.

“Is it a before death or after death time travel?” She asked, pen poised.

“After.”

Ignis drew in a sharp breath, and Noctis saw him tighten his grip on his pen. Regis just bowed his head.

“Method of death?”

Noctis hesitated. “….Assassination.” Did it count if it was by Gods and prophecy?

Clarus quietly hissed. Noctis turned to him.

“Gladio was alright the last time I saw him - we were… separated.”

Clarus nodded slowly.

“Cause of death?

“Sword to the chest.” Noctis tried not to wince at the thought of it.

“Can I see the scar?”

Noctis stood and shrugged his jacket off, dropping in on his chair. He grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it of, dropping that behind him too.

Regis drew in a sharp breath, looking at the scar on his back - his new one. Noctis turned around and watched as Regis looked at the scar on the front of him.

The King swallowed. “The sword went through you?”

Noctis nodded. “Yeah.” He looked from his father’s devastated eyes, to Clarus’ upset ones. Then finally, to Ignis’ horrified ones. “It’s okay, Ignis, dad, Clarus. It’s okay.”


	48. Magic: Regis

“I’ve overdone it on the magic, I believe.” Regis said, looking down at his arms, covered in ash and purple cracks. The people in the throne room were looking at him in utter horror, Noctis shaking his head. **  
**

“No, dad-” Noctis said, quickly running towards him.

With his other hand Regis traced the cracks in his face. His whole body was alight with magic, poured down into his bones and skin, and he - felt - his insides bend as he moved. It was easy to tell he’d gone past the point of no return.

“Noctis.” He quietly spoke to his son, “you’ll be a good King.”

“No.” Noctis refused the subtext hiding behind those words. He shook his head again, eyes wide. He looked so young.

Clarus seemly held him up with the hand on his elbow, and his Shield looked at him with emotions Regis could not name.

“Thank you for the years old friend,” he told Clarus and then turned to Noctis, “thank you for being my son.”

Regis breathed slowly, and for a moment thought Cor wouldn’t have been able to get here in time - but he was.

“Cor,” he said to the man running up to him, “it’s been a good few years, hasn’t it?”

“Regis?” His Marshal asked him, knowing - but not wanting to know. Cor had seen so much - he knew lasts words when he heard them.

“I leave it to you, then.” He gently took his elbow out of Clarus’ grip and took a step backwards. He could feel everyone’s eyes on them, and softly smiled.

“Dad?” Noctis said.

Oh - that was a good thing to hear. A good last thing to hear. Regis closed his eyes.

Then _s h a t t e r e d_ **-**


	49. Reverse: Noctis & Luna

A soft breeze drifted in through the window, and it swept the hairs off her cheek. Luna blinked. “Noctis?” She asked. **  
**

The boy looking outside turned towards her, a smile on his face. “Luna.” His voice was gentle.

Luna clutched her hands in her white dress, not taking in the bedroom that must of been Noctis’ -or had, at least.

“Noctis - this isn’t right,” she frowned, eyes wide and upset. “This shouldn’t be.”

“I know, but it’s set now.” His voice was quiet and lilting, his eyes warm. “There’s a lot ahead for you to do.”

“For me - but you’re the Chosen King?” Luna shook her head.

Noctis sighed. “I wanted to be the one that suffered through this. If one of us could be happy, I wanted it to be you.” He looked down at his hands. “But it’s on you now.”

The world shifted and changed. The bedroom lost it’s walls. The outside turned into a swirl of blue and purple and stars - drifting around, brightly. Noctis - changed. The boy he was, the boy she had met all those years ago turned into the man he was now. He wore a suit and a crown, it it fit him.

“No.” She said. “No.”

“You will need to fight.” Noctis cupped a star in his hands, and he looked her in the eyes so sadly.

“I can’t - you can’t go! We need you here.”

“I’m sorry, Luna.”

The ground underneath them cracked, and turned into glittering crystal shards. Luna felt the loss of gravity and the world became unsteady, but Noctis looked the same.

“Noctis-” Her eyes filled up with tears, “no.”

“You can do it.” He said, “I’ll be with you and the guys, making sure you’re all okay. I’m not going to be gone forever.” But his eyes also began watering. He held out his hand and the star floated towards her. The blue light started twisting faster.

“But - I wanted to be with _you_.” Luna told him.

“Fight, Luna. Fight for the world, for - me.” A giant hand was underneath him, and slowly it began to close.

“Noctis!” Luna yelled, tears finally breaking free and running down her face. She tried to move towards him, and failed. The star hovered over her, and he reached out and grasp it. It was cold in her hand - it was Noctis’ sword, the one his father had given him, and with tear-filled eyes she held it tight.

The last thing she saw of Noctis was his beautiful smile, and the hand - Bahamut’s hand - cupped him and the world dissolved into nothingness.


	50. Time: Nyx

When Nyx got hit with the time travel spell, there was amusement. Of course it was Nyx. Why wouldn’t it be the Hero that pushed his way in front of the others to be hit by an experimental spell instead of them? **  
**

It wasn’t funny anymore when they saw this _barely_ older Nyx - saw his skin cracked and burnt and bleeding. The stress lines under his eyes, the blood on him, the way his hands shook.

Libertus caught him when he staggered, lowering him to the ground with his arms wrapped around him. “Shiva’s tits, Nyx. What have you gotten yourself into?”

Nyx gave a rough laugh. “Something good, probably. Maybe being too much of a hero.”

“You can say that again.” Crowe knelt by this version of Nyx. “That’s some nasty magic burns.”

“Well, you win some, you lose some.” Nyx rolled his eyes, and groaned when Libertus moved.

“What were you even trying to do?” Libertus asked him.

Nyx didn’t answer. He tilted his head up and the sky and smiled.

“Nyx?” Crowe called.

The other Glaives, who had hung back in horror and o give them privacy, started to swarm forward.

“Nyx?” Tredd said.

“Stop that.” Axis told him, “talk to us.”

They watched as Nyx’s eyes dimmed. And he just - _stopped_.

“Nyx, come on -” Libertus said, but Nyx wasn’t breathing anymore.

Libertus held him, and Crowe held his hand. The Glaive was silent in the minutes until the spell wore off - until Nyx was back _alive_.


	51. Lost: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Noctis suffered from amnesia after protecting Regis from an assassin.

Many, many tests were run. **  
**

It still was heartbreaking. Noctis, twisting the Carbuncle figurine around in his hands, knowing that it’s important to the man in front of him, but not knowing why.

It was in everything, the flickers in his eyes and the the twist of his mouth. The tilt of his head and the way his hands held the blankets tightly.

“Who are you people?”

“Why do I hurt?”

“Why do you look sad?”

The thing that really set the scene was how Noctis was upset about the fact he couldn’t remember anything. How he knew he should be able to, and yet he couldn’t.

It was only the doctors - all of them - saying that eventually, at some time, everything would come back.

They just didn’t know when.

* * *

Noctis liked the older man, that smiled at him so sadly, the most. He seemed kind.


	52. Time: Nyx, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does it count as a prompt to ask more about that Nyx future swap thing where everyone realized how tragically he would die?? Because that was A+ and I'd love to see more for it

Libertus’ hands shook. He shook, and he pressed his face into Nyx’s hair. Nyx, who was breathing and hugging back and who looked so confused - **  
**

“Don’t you ever do that again,” Crowe hissed, echoing what Libertus was thinking. “That’s enough of being a hero for you.”

“You know I can’t stop-”

“No.” Interrupted Luche.

Nyx blinked at him, then shook his head. “Where’s the Captain? He needs to-”

“You were dying, Nyx.” Libertus bit out, eyes wide, hands tight where he held him. “Dead.”

Nyx swallowed. “The Captain was dying too.”

They were all silent as the words tried to make sense.

“The… Captain?” Luche asked, looking Nyx like he was insane.

“He was so injured he couldn’t move. Let me-”

Libertus held him tighter. “No. Just - let the Captain come to us, Nyx.”

He huffed at him, but settled into his arms, the buzz of magic around them, soothing.

He only noticed it when it had vanished. The King… had been dead. The Wall had fallen. Buildings destroyed, many people dead. What had happened to Insomnia?

…Did it fall like Galahd had?


	53. Friends: First Gen Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything with Regis, Clarus, Cor, Cid, and Weskham when they were young, resting after a day's fighting.

Regis leaned against the wall of the cave, fluffy blanket pulled up to his chin, with the rest of it falling around him. He smiled at the image of Clarus and Cid bickering in front of him, but moved to wrap the warm lump snuggling into him in blankets. Regis looked down at Cor. Cor grinned at him and showed him the watch he was holding in his hands. **  
**

Regis blinked.

“Really?” Clarus exclaimed, “you took my other watch but you definitely didn’t touch this one?”

“Why would I touch your stupid thing?” Cid told him. “It’s a shitty watch.”

“You-” Clarus hissed.

Regis turned back to look at Cor. Cor grinned harder, pressing his face into Regis’ shoulder as he giggled.

“Cor.” Regis said, exasperated, but smiling. Then something hit him. Regis unwrapped the blanket from around himself, a slow smirk growing on his face. He wound it around Cor, mischief heavy in his eyes, then picked up the Cor-cocoon. Cor scrunched up his nose at him, but looked at Regis with trusting eyes. “Clarus?” Regis called. “Cor’s the one that took your watch.”

Cor squawked, but now he was trapped. “Regis!” He yelped, betrayed.


	54. Mornings: Regis

He awoke to a silence that could almost swallow him whole.

Regis stretched his arms out and rolled over, onto his back. He let his head rest heavily on the pillow and tried to bury into it.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. It was dark enough to be soothing, here, laying in bed with the curtains closed around it. He rolled over again to reach for his phone, on the bedside table, and he sighed when he saw that it was just ten minutes before the alarm was meant to go off.

Regis slowly sat up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, before he moved to the edge of the bed and brushed the curtains open. He stood, soft flannel pyjamas a little too long and brushing the floor

Regis avoided the cold tiles in the bathroom and hopped onto the little rug in there instead. He got ready in smooth practised motions, finally ending on lathering up his beard and shaving with a straight razor in smooth strokes. He finished after a dab of beard oil, going back into his bedroom.

Regis then dressed, putting on the lightest layers of the clothes for his station. When he was ready, he held the rest of them in his arm and padded into his informal sitting room. Regis put the clothes down he the nearby sofa, sent off a quick text about wishing for breakfast a bit earlier today, and opened the morning briefing.

Clarus would be by later, ‘helping’ him eat his food, but for now there was quiet.


	55. Show-off: Regis & Cor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: regis calling cor out on how he very obviously puts a bit more zaz into his practice when hes got an audience because lmao cor is a closet show off

Regis rolled his eyes. It took a lot more effort than he wanted to admit not to lean on the balcony and heckle his Marshal. Beside him, Clarus sighed at Cor. **  
**

In the end, Regis waited until the ‘practise’ ended before he walked down.

“Really?” He teased. “Really?”

Cor blinked innocently. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Sure.” Regis said, sounding twenty years old again, “you would definitely use those moves in battle.”

“I have,” Cor defended himself, glancing around the hallway to see if anyone could overhear them. “You’ve seen me use them.”

“When you were fifteen - just be honest, Cor. You were showing off.”

“I have no idea what you mean.” Cor raised his eyebrows.

“Of course you don’t.” Regis murmured. He winked at one of the hidden, gaping, Crownguards. The poor guard mouthed ‘what’ in utter confusion. Regis just laughed softly.


	56. Time: Regis

“We time traveled.” Prince Regis said deadpan. He turned and looked at Clarus - the younger one. Clarus winced.

“We did.”

“Why did we time travel, Clarus?” The Prince stared at him.

“I… touched a magical symbol.”

“You did.” Prince Regis rolled his eyes at his Shield. “You touched a strange _glowing_ magical symbol - what the _fuck_ did you think was going to happen?”

You could have heard a pin drop and people stared at Regis, who was now suddenly looking at lot more like Prince Noctis than _King_ Regis.

Clarus shrugged, his tattoos - when did he have tattoos? - catching more people’s eyes.

Prince Regis sighed loudly.


	57. Impressions: Cor & Nyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: cors first time meeting nyx while nyx is still a baby glaive, first impressions etc

“ _FUCK_!” Someone yelled from high above him, and Cor looked up. **  
**

Then promptly took a couple of steps backward.

The new glaive managed to save himself with the saddest attempt at warping - even compared with the time Regis tried to do it _drunk_ \- Cor had ever seen. But it worked - the man rolled across the grass, until he flailed to a stop. He groaned.

And Cor - Cor laughed.

The man groaned again, louder, and then spoke into the grass. “That’s cruel.” He complained.

Cor covered his mouth with his hand, smiling, as he walked up to him. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“Maybe.” He pulled himself up, looking at Cor with a tired expression. “That wasn’t what I wanted to do.”

“I’d guessed.” Cor said dryly. He looked at the grass in the man’s hair, the dirt smeared on his cheek. The man tried to brush himself down.

He looked at Cor. “I’m Nyx,” he smiled sheepishly.

Cor nodded. “Cor.”

“The.. Marshal?”

Cor nodded again.

Nyx’s eyes went flat. “I’m sorry sir - I’ll just… go back to training now.”

“Good luck.” Cor told him.

Nyx walked away, muttering to himself, not releasing Cor could hear him.

“The Marshal. This is how I met the Marshal. Astrals, Libs is going to laugh his head off.”


	58. SI: Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> si is reborn as... Gladio? in an abo au

And he though human biology was bullshit _before._

It could get worse. He hadn’t known it could get worse, but okay. Gladio had hoped he would be a rare Amicitia beta, but he wasn’t even that lucky.

“What are you doing kid?”

Gladio stared up at Cor. He didn’t say anything - he just stared. Cor raised his eyebrows at the unusual silence.

“Gladio?”

“I think I’m presenting,” he said and Cor immediately knelt next to him in the little alcove he was hiding in.

“You’re right,” Cor told him. “I think this is a good enough excuse that your dad will let you escape the ball. I’ll take you back home.” 

“You’re not even funny.” Gladio squinted at him, but stood when Cor help him up. “And you’re using me to get out, too.”

“You’ve caught me.” Cor dryly said.

Gladio was concentrating on just walking to say anything else. Half-way to a car, he tripped over his own feet and started giggling over the fact that he probably looked more drunk than anything else. It was better that then hitting on the omega holding him up - he would _never_ live it down if he did that.

“Cor,” Gladio said, very seriously, “I think being human on Eos is _bullshit.”_

“…Yeah?”

“Bullshit. Everyone should be normal - _betas._ That’s what people should be.”

Cor stared at him, raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “I think I’ll text a doctor to meet us there.”


	59. Unwanted: Regis & Nyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child abuse TW

Nyx didn’t know what he would do if he ever met his mother or his sister again after they had died. Maybe he would just start crying on them. Maybe he would try and pretend everything was normal, just for a moment so that things could be great again.

Somehow he didn’t think he would react like the King was.

A jaw clenched too tight, an _unhappy_ smile, eyes that had looked warmer after checking the daily schedule –

No, Nyx didn’t think he would react like that if his only parent was alive again, if only because of time travel.

_Something wasn’t right._

He knew that like he knew his own name. It was on the tip of his tongue; it was the calm before the storm. Why wasn’t the King happy to see his own father? Some people would say it was greed, that King Regis loved the throne too much, but was so out of character for the King it was laughable.

It was a little later that Nyx realised.

King Regis was treating King Mors like an _enemy._ Not one you would meet in battle. He was treating him like an ambush predator, that Mors would see a hint of weakness and strike.

Like King Mors was a danger to _his own son._

And the thing was – Lord Amicitia was treating Mors the same way. As someone you couldn’t attack, only defend against. A Nif agent playing friendly diplomat, teeth ready.

(Nyx could only imagine what someone’s own parent would have on them if they wanted to hurt them.)

And it was in the flicker of fear in King Regis’ eyes when Mors moved too fast that caused the burning anger in Nyx’s gut.

He only suspected but –

_How dare he._


	60. Fire: Regis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vague prompt: regis + fire

It just took a twist of his magic to make shapes with the campfire. He was getting very good at it with all the times he had done it now - never when Wes was watching because the man was worried that he would end up hurting himself somehow. **  
**

The symbols of the haven glowed underneath him, and that and the campfire were the only lights in this night. Everyone else was already asleep - even Cor, who refused to go in unless Regis did, and was now napping with his head resting on Regis’ thigh. Regis’ hand was carefully stroking his hair, as Cor snuffled in his sleep.

Regis made the fire-behemoth walk around a little longer before he stopped. He listened into the silence and eyed a distant iron giant, before he pressed the fire out with magic.

He picked up Cor without the boy stirring, and walked into the tent.


	61. Night: Cor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vague prompt: cor + moonlight

It was the perfect night for this. **  
**

Cor reclining in his padded window seat, a pile of cushions behind him and a cup of his favourite type of tea on his windowsill. His phone was face down on his stomach as he stopped playing little games on it to just gaze outside.

The lights of the city were dimmed. It was so late that most people weren’t up, they didn’t have their lights on at this time. Cor’s little alcove was lit by the light of the full moon. It was bright - but the full moon always was brighter than expected. It was soothing.

When his eyes closed he could still - just - feel the light hit him.

It was late enough that Cor curled into his cushions more, and just relaxed.

He fell asleep quickly.


	62. Lightning: Nyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vague prompt: nyx + thunder storms

Crouched on a too-high building in the pouring rain, hair slick to his face, his hood down - Nyx was grinning. He watched the Nif base whenever lightning flashed and lit up even the places the Nifs tried to hide in the night. **  
**

The rain made his leather gloves creak when he tightened his hand on one of his kukris. He leaned forward a little more, squinting as he tried to time it just right. Then-

He jumped into the pitch blackness, falling, falling, falling - He threw his weapon, warping the exact time the lightning flashed.

The Nifs didn’t see him.

Nyx creeped on top of the roof, soon finding the vent he was looking for - they never seem to realise how the Lucians could take them down from their main building, out - and snuck inside, lightning still flashing and rain still pouring.

And if it was purple lighting sometimes, well, Ramuh didn’t like Niflheim either.


	63. Crack: First Gen Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are accepting prompts, my brain threw together sparklecryptid's All The Bastards AU with your Everyone's Pregnant AUs. On Regis' roadtrip, everyone ends up knocking each other up- except for teenaged Cor (the only omega, if abo), who is supremely unimpressed with everyone.

“Oh no,” Regis said. **  
**

“Oh no,” Clarus copied him.

“Fuck,” Cid swore.

“Oh.” Weskham muttered.

“For fuck’s sake!” Cor yelled. “How? How are all of you pregnant? It’s rare for alphas to become pregnant?”

“I would like to know that too,” Regis snarked.

“It’s because you’re a sl-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Clarus, my equally pregnant friend.”

Regis’ shield snorted at him, then turned to Wes. “Wes-”

“Not a word about me, Clarus,” Wes also interrupted him. “But Cid is the person I’m wondering about.”

Cid blinked at all of them. “It was good sex,” he just said.

Cor pulled a face at all of his friends. His pregnant friends, there’s going to be at least four babies in a few months. They need to hurry up and get back to Insomnia, there was just so much to do.

“I thought omegas were the ones expected to get pregnant at bad times,” Cor told them, “but I’m the only one not knocked up.”

“Cor-” Regis started.

“I am going to have a nap.” Cor told him, and went straight for the tent, ignoring his pouting prince.

“At least he didn’t pregnant, that would have been - bad.” Clarus said.

“Yeah,” Regis nodded, “there is that.”


	64. Ghost: Aulea & Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aulea wandered the Citadel as a ghost. Only Regis and Noctis could see her. They communicated with her often.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Aulea cooed, wiggling her fingers at her son. Noctis babbled at her, making little baby noises that were so sweet in her ears. “How are you so cute, little one?” **  
**

“Mamama,” her son said, or something like it.

Aulea beamed. “Noctis - little light, I’m so proud of you little one! First word already. Aren’t you a smart one, like your dad?”

“Mama!”

“Noctis!”

“Mamama!”

“Noct!”

“Who are you talking to, your Highness? When did you wake up?” The nanny walked into the room, smiling kindly at the little Prince looking at her with wide eye. “I think it’s lunch time too. You must be hungry.”

“Mamamama!” Noctis said, looking right at Aulea.

“Who’s teaching you that? Who are you looking at, Prince Noctis?” The nanny reached through Aulea and picked Noctis up, patting him gently on the back. “Your father has the time to see you, I think. Maybe he’ll pop in to see you at lunch.”

Aulea sighed and followed them slowly and silently, her feet not touching the ground.


	65. Limes?: ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Noctis or Regis was kidnapped and ended up inflicted his captors with Lima Syndrome.

“Fuck. It was just the way he looked, you know? Not like a King, like - like a dad. A middle aged man who’s just like everyone else. He was polite. He always was polite, even when Cae hit him. I think it’s something they train into them up there in the big-ass fucking noble neighbourhood.” The man licked his lips and looked away. “I don’t think he was scared, nah, he didn’t give a fuck. Kidnapped and he was just like ‘oh this? I hope I’m back in time for tea’. Fuckin’ Six, he has balls of steel - he was like that even when Cae held up a knife to his throat.” **  
**

He leaned on to his arms and sighed. “Like, man, I’m already in the biggest fucking trouble so - it’s not the first time I helped Cae, alright? But he was the first one to smile at me. Balls of steel, like I said.”

“So you just let him go?”

“I didn’t fucking plan it, if that’s what you’re askin’.”

“But still.”

“Yeah, I let him go. Cae’s people will kill me if I ever see them. He just - the King wasn’t who I expected him to be, and he was - he reminded me of my pa, and he was someone’s pa, so I just- you know what? Fuck you. If you’re going to kill me for treason you don’t need all this shit.”


	66. Inhuman: Nyx & Libertus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ardyn infected Cor (or Nyx) with starscourge, turning him into daemon, yet, he somehow managed to keep his humanity and kept protected his friends in his new daemon form.

Libertus looked out of the window when night fell - it had been doing that for longer and longer periods of time, and people said that soon it would be night all the time. But for now - the sun was gone for the night. **  
**

He pulled his jacket on and picked up the piece of thawed steak from off the counter. He left the building with nods to the other glaives and walked until he was in the dark.

“It took you long enough, Hero,” he said when the could hear the sound of hissing, “you getting slow in your old age?”

The daemon huffed at him, offended.

“I know,” Libertus rolled his eyes, “You’ll never get slow. Anyway - thanks for saving those glaives the other day, Nyx. They wouldn’t have survived the mindflayers otherwise.”

The daemon stomped nearer, and huffed again.

“Yeah, they were fine. Their arrogance was knocked off them though - I shoulda done that to you.” Libertus smiled down when a hand curled around his wrist ever so gently. He then held out the steak, smiling into the safe night - no daemons ever troubled him with Nyx around.

“Got a treat for you,” he told his brother, “You big Hero.”


	67. Knight: Regis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU, Regis was a travelling knight, protecting innocents from monsters. However, one day, his son was murdered in ritual sacrifice by the people he was trying to protect. In his grief, he slaughtered his son’s murderers, becoming the monster that he had fought in the process.

Regis had always been powerful. Too much, by some people’s standards but his whole family was like it. Noctis, his son, was the light in his life and he adored him. Regis taught him their family’s magic, telling him that they should always use it to protect people. It was a rule of theirs, in a way. **  
**

Regis broke that rule today.

He saw his son’s throat slit and his blood -

The humans hurt him, after all they had done. They betrayed them. His vision was coated in bloody rage, and Regis’ hands were shaking.

“The daemon will go,” a brave human yelled at him, “If we give it blood!”

He wanted to shout at them, tell them how stupid they were - that wasn’t how daemons worked! But he saw the fervour in their eyes and realised how stupid they were. All that came out of his mouth was a growl.

He knew his eyes were glowing with anger, as some of the humans started to step backwards. Their fear was good.

How dare they.

How dare they hurt his son.

All his son wanted to do was help!

Regis bared his teeth at them and drew a sword out of the void. His hands tightened over the handle, and it took a step forward.

“How dare you,” it finally said out loud in a voice that wasn’t it’s own. It smelt the human’s fear. “Y̢̻͈o̫̰̹͇͉͘u͜ ̞̝͕͓̫̞̭͠k̹͓̫̞̰͔ͅi̵̫͔̱l̴̺͎̰͉l̸̪̦̲̫͙͚e͞d̥̪̰̤ ̤m҉̳̳͇̳͔̤y͓̤̠̙̙ͅͅ ͉̙͚̜͉̮̣so̬n̦̝̲̼̥̻͝.”


	68. Dragons: Regis/Nyx/Cor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Regis/Nyx/Cor. Something where they're all dragons.

Looking too draconic - allowing your features to shift, your teeth to sharpen or even to transform completely - was seen as rude in the Citadel. It was understandable why they didn’t want Regis to shift completely into his dragon form - massive and iridescent, Regis was a terrifying sight to behold. A sign of Bahamut’s favour, as it was said. **  
**

All that meant was that Regis snuck outside of the Citadel, outside of Insomnia when he wanted to transform, Cor following him if he could.

That’s how Regis got there, Cor tucked under his wing as they rested after a hunt. Regis turned to nudge Cor with his nose and Cor hissed back at him, ruffling his pale wings.

They both smelt the blood on the wind and heard the sound of another dragon.

Cor was the first one to stand, going into the wind as Regis shook the sand off himself and followed.

They didn’t find an injured dragon, no - they found a pissed off one, snarling at the dead behemoth as it tried to wiggle out from underneath the corpse.

Regis huffed a low laugh and the dragon froze. Regis chuffed at it - he was friendly! - and picked up the behemoth in his mouth. His jaw easily fit around the massive animal and the strange dragon was left staring upwards. It chirped at Regis in thanks and then, noticing Cor, chirped at him too.

Cor was disgruntled to see that this dragon was also larger than him.

It’s scales shone blue in the sun and when it chuffed playfully at Cor, Cor chuffed back.

(But the person that won the play fight was Regis, able to pin them both down with his paws as he laughed at them.)


	69. Assassins: Regis & Noctis

Everything that was happening outside of Noctis faded out from Regis’ hearing. The yelling, the gunshots, everything. Regis just kept his eyes focused on his son. **  
**

When did he fall to the floor?

Noctis coughed, blood spraying out of his mouth. He was just out of Regis’ reach. The King clenched his fist and grit his teeth, before he started to drag himself closer. Noctis’ eyes met his.

“Da….d?” He gasped out, blood on his teeth.

“I’m… here.” Regis managed to say. He cupped Noctis’ cheek and managed to drag himself closer still, until his son was in his arms and Regis was curled around him.

Noctis’ head lolled on his shoulder, and his son was dead weight in his arms. Regis’ whole body felt heavy - he felt so cold.

Regis let his eyes close. Somewhere, someone was yelling his name.

* * *

The Astral messenger, who hadn’t even been there a moment ago, dropped to her knees into the puddle of blood coming from the pair of bodies lying there. She pressed the back of her hand to the Prince’s cold cheeks.

“You have condemned us all,” she stated, eyes hard.

He almost scoffed out loud. An Astral messenger she might be but she didn’t know everything. And neither did the Astrals - they killed Shiva, after all. He went to speak, to laugh at her accusations but -

Something didn’t seem right.

“The light thins,” she says.

The room started getting darker, the shadows deeping and changing colour.

He dared to look up.

The sun - Astrals, the sun - it was burning purple and pink, dimming in brightness. He swallowed, dropping his gun that rang loud when it hit in floor, in this sudden silence. He couldn’t take his eyes of the sun - and he could look at it, without pain.

“Their Blood is filled with the power of light.” The Astral Messenger says, “the star dies with them when their calling is not fulfilled. The light _wanes_.”


	70. Death: Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was technically a kinkmeme thing but eh.

The Wise died slowly, a stab wound to his chest. It made Noctis gag. The feeling of blood soaking into his shirt haunted him. He died more of blood loss than the wound.  
  
The Conqueror died from a hit to the throat that severed his head off. The bones of his neck crunched and the feeling of the blood pouring out only lasted a second. Noctis heard the sound of neck bones cracking in his nightmares.  
  
The Clever died of an illness - something that’d long been made extinct. It was the feeling of his skin itching that haunted Noctis. His skin couldn’t flake off in bloody clumps, but he knew what that felt like now.  
  
He didn’t know what the Wanderer died of, just that he felt so tired. Like if he fell asleep he wouldn’t ever wake up. He couldn’t nap for a long time after, although he tried to fake it.  
  
The Mystic died of old age. He felt his bones creak. It was ironic in a way - this was the death he wanted for himself, for his friends. It was a kind death.  
  
Noctis felt the poison burn through his veins and he wanted to scream. He vomited blood again and again. Poison for the Rogue Queen. She’d always been amused by sneaky people.  
  
He died of a sword to the knees and another to the face. He felt the bones of his nose shatter and tears stream out. The Tall died a lot shorter than he lived, without his legs to walk on.  
  
The Just died of an illness. She coughed and spluttered and couldn’t breathe. Someone had given her something to sooth her way. It was peaceful.  
  
The Fierce died by childbirth. The feeling of bleeding out wasn’t a new one, but this feeling was. He could almost hear a baby crying.  
  
The Pious died by falling. Ironic for a family that could warp, but the Pious couldn’t or didn’t save his own life. Noctis felt the jarring of his bones as he landed. He didn’t die straight away.  
  
The Oracle, the Oracles died many deaths over the years, but Noctis felt the burst of pain in his stomach the most strongly. He felt the weakness in his limbs and the coolness of his body. It was a painful way to die.  
  
The Warrior died from many wounds. Even Noctis didn’t know which one killed him, just in the end they all did. Infection burned hot and sticky. The fever made him cry.  
  
The Father - his dad - died quickly. The feeling of a blade hit his heart and all strength vanishing, the crunching of bones, knowing that’d you’ve been skewered…  
  
How was he going to die? 


	71. Moments: Regis & Clarus

“I’m sure we have some animals that could be fed - that noble wouldn’t mind dying for a cause, would they?” 

“That’ll be bad for the animals, Regis.”

“What about the monsters, outside the Wall?”

“Maybe it’ll kill them off, save the hunters some time.”

“Peace for us, as well.”

* * *

“If he’s a Nif spy we could get rid of him. Please be a Nif spy.” 

“We don’t actual want a high up member of our government to be a spy, Regis.”

“But then _he’ll be gone.”_

_“_ It’ll be bad for Lucis.”

“It can take the hit - it’s not like he’s competent, anyway.”

* * *

“If she requests that one more time I’m abdicating.” 

“Noctis is _twelve_.”

“Then you can be regent.”

“That’s - no.”

“I haven’t had time off in _years_ , Clarus.”

* * *

“They think this glass of water is vodka, maybe if I chug it they’ll leave me alone. No, they’ll bother me more if they think I’m drunk enough to agree.” 

“Chug it anyway.”

“And what - laugh about the rumours that the King’s an alcoholic?”

“If the reporters spent time with them like we do, they’ll understand.”

“Reporters and nobles - Clarus, can I have some real vodka now?”


	72. Other Soulmate: Titus/Cor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 soulmate au titus/cor. I like to imagine that the drautos transformation involved a lot of very painful things and because i’m a sucker for angst i think the niffs might have tortured titus a bit to get him to the mindset of lucis being the bad guys instead of the people who burnt his home down, so imagine cor feeling all of this as its done. Anyway, angst

When Cor is eighteen, he starts hurting. It’s not his pain, it doesn’t feel like his pain - but his soulmate hasn’t ever had more than the usual things before. It doesn’t stop hurting for a long time.

Cor’s soulmate is so, so hungry. Like they hadn’t ate in a long time. Cor’s stomach had a hole in it already. This is when he started to seriously learn how to cook.

Eventually, the hunger, the pains, the aches started to ease off into something - less. And then Cor felt nothing. All he knew was his soulmate wasn’t dead, not yet anyway.

When Cor is twenty-one he wakes up at 3am. It hurts so much he can’t even make a noise. His body feels like it’s boiling from the inside out. He’s shaking, and when it finally ends at 5am, he collapses onto his bed. He calls in sick for the first time in a long time.

When he sees Glauca, with his armour of what looks like hardened liquid metal, he wonders.

When he faces Glauca in battle, and hits him with the blade of his sword, and his arm also aches _in the same place -_ he wonders. Glauca retreats.

When he’s talking with his friend Titus, and the man accidentally gets hit by fire by the practicing Glaives - _and his arm also hurts -_ he’s suspicious.

Glauca hid himself well, but not well enough. He’s soon arrested and charged.

Cor tells no one but Titus’ grave.


End file.
